¡Sí, su majestad!
by PukitChan
Summary: Se conocieron en un momento inesperado mientras buscaban y esperaban por personas distintas. Y aun así, no lograron detener lo que sentían.
1. El visitante de los altos prados

**Harry Potter y sus secuaces pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por diversión :D**

 **Título:** ¡Sí, su majestad!

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Capítulos: 1** /5

 **Advertencias: AU (Universo alterno)/Slash/Lime**. Esta breve historia narra a Harry y Draco encontrándo en otro mundo muy distinto al planteado por J.K., relaciones homosexuales, tonterías, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 _A todos mis queridos y adorados lectores,_

 _por estos tres maravillosos años en el fandom._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

 **¡Sí, su majestad!**

Por:

PukitChan

 _Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, un solitario y atractivo príncipe que siempre sonreía y que era muy querido por su pueblo._

 _No había conseguido enamorarse, a pesar de que muchas doncellas, e inclusive algunos príncipes, habían tratado de conquistarlo en vano. De hecho, lo intentaron con tanto ahínco, que no se dieron cuenta de que su amor propio quedó perdido en alguna parte de ese inmenso castillo._

 _El príncipe sabía sobre la multitud de corazones rotos que había dejado a su paso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto: ¿cómo ayudaba a alguien que anhelaba el amor que él no podía, ni se sentía capaz de dar?_

 _Su madre, la reina, que era una mujer poderosa y de gran visión, notó el dilema del príncipe y de inmediato comprendió que su hijo (al igual que ella, probablemente), no estaba hecho para el amor. Su misión radicaba entonces en lograr que el príncipe desposara a la persona adecuada; la que lo ayudara a mantener la magnificencia de su reino._

 _Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos sus intentos, el corazón del príncipe deseaba con fervor mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, el rey, en su lecho de muerte:_

 _Casarse, no por poder ni por grandes imperios, sino por amor._

 _«De esta manera, querido hijo», había murmurado el rey, «…serás capaz de comprender por qué las personas dan tanto de sí mismas por otras; solo así podrás gobernar este reino y ser recordado, no solo como el buen rey que estoy seguro que serás, sino que vivirás en el corazón de tu pueblo para siempre…»_

 _Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo alguien se enamoraba?_

 _¿Realmente podría ser capaz de amar?_

 _¿De verdad existía alguien para él?_

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **El visitante de los altos prados**

Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como aquel. Por supuesto, había viajado y conocido muchos lugares, pero (no podía precisar en qué), este era diferente. Inclusive, mientras miraba a través de la ventana del carruaje y se encontraba con el cotidiano paisaje de un largo camino flanqueado por árboles frondosos, parecía fascinante. Era como si el reino mismo hubiera decidido a darle la más hermosa de sus bienvenidas, porque sabía que él era digno de ella; era como si el viento le susurrara al oído que si decidía quedarse, no habría otro lugar más perfecto para él.

Animado por esa idea, Draco Malfoy recargó su cuerpo en el asiento y cerró los ojos, intentando que la tensión desapareciera de su cuerpo. Después de todo, se dijo a sí mismo, mostrándose incómodo no conseguiría que las cosas cambiaran. Además, ni siquiera tenía el deseo de que lo hicieran. Su estilo de vida había sido demasiado fácil y placentero para querer modificarlo.

—Pareces contento —murmuró una voz, proveniente del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Draco abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia Theodore Nott, su acompañante, quien más que observarlo, parecía estar deduciendo algo.

—No es precisamente felicidad —respondió. Theo levanto una ceja, animando a Draco a continuar—. Es simple comodidad. No me molestaría una vida aquí.

—Aunque oficialmente esta visita sea por negocios mercantiles —añadió Theo, solo para confirmar que sus pensamientos estaban en la misma sintonía—, todos sabemos que en realidad se trata de una invitación para _conocer_ al príncipe.

—Una cita para un matrimonio concertado—puntualizó Draco, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante—. Una de las más antiguas estrategias para crear alianzas entre reinos en conflicto.

—¿No te importa? —Theo casi se mordió la lengua por hacer la pregunta que hasta ese momento nadie había pronunciado en voz alta, pero tenía que hacerlo. Draco, a pesar de todo, era su amigo y lo quería. Y si bien no era de las personas que fantaseaban con romances épicos, deseaba saber que al menos el rubio aceptaba sin problemas la situación.

—En realidad no me preocupa—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Su cabello rubio platinado cayó hacia el frente, cubriendo por un instante, la intensidad de sus ojos grises—. Durante siglos los Malfoy se han desposados de esa manera. Mis padres mismos se casaron así, y lograron crear un matrimonio que aún muchos envidian. ¿Por qué yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Theo intentó responder, pero el carruaje deteniéndose lo detuvo. Extrañados por ello (estaban en los límites del reino), ambos miraron hacia el exterior, pero solo Theo fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría: un caballo negro era el que había parado su trayecto. Podía escuchar voces, así que dedujo que su jinete ahora estaba interrogando en voz baja al cochero.

Sin decir palabra, pero realizando una seña para que Draco no bajara del carruaje en ningún momento, Theo abrió la puerta y descendió, encontrándose con un joven hombre (quizá de su edad), que estaba de perfil y escuchaba la explicación que el cochero le estaba dando.

—¿Existe algún problema, señor? —dijo en voz alta, para llamar su atención. El desconocido volteó, y Theo se encontró apresado por unos fieros ojos verdes. Acertadamente dedujo que se encontraba ante alguien que había sido entrenado para matar si así se requiriera. Además, aunque intentara esconderla, una hermosa espada adornada por joyas rojas pendía de su cintura, lo cual, de alguna manera, aumentaba su peligrosa apariencia.

No obstante, cuando el hombre miró con atención a Theo, su mirada se suavizó y dibujó una sonrisa que aunque le quedaba bien, cambiaba toda su apariencia; de hecho, le daba un aspecto amable y tranquilo.

—Lo lamento mucho —respondió el hombre, acercándose a él, pero sin invadir en ningún momento su espacio personal—. _Soy_ … miembro de la guardia real, aunque ahora estoy vigilando las entradas principales del reino.

Aunque a Theo no le gustó la ligera pausa que el hombre realizó al momento de presentarse, una observación más detallada le hizo notar que, efectivamente, vestía un uniforme en el que estaba bordado el emblema del reino. Además, no tenía indicios de que su vida tuviera carencias y sus ojos no parecían mentir. Quien sea quien fuera, no tenía interés en atacarlos.

—Hemos venido de tierras lejanas. Nos ha invitado la reina y el príncipe.

—¿Son los Malfoy? —preguntó el hombre, mostrándose muy sorprendido. Luego, notando su falta de respeto, se rascó la nuca, e inclinándose ligeramente, añadió—: Perdone. También me disculpo por detener su carruaje, pero no esperábamos a los señores Malfoy hasta dentro de dos días.

En realidad, tenía razón y Theo no pudo rebatir contra eso. Había sido capricho de Draco el llegar antes de lo indicado, argumentando que una bienvenida inesperada sería la mejor manera de conocer el reinado del príncipe. Si bien, él no estaba de acuerdo, nada cambió la decisión del rubio.

—El viaje nos favoreció —aclaró, pero no dijo más, aunque venía preparado para un interrogatorio que girara en torno a eso. De cualquier manera, el hombre no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese momento, seguramente fastidiado por la espera, Draco bajó del carruaje, y con su habitual elegancia y desdén, miró por un instante al hombre antes de volver sus ojos hacia Theo.

—¿Acaso debemos regresar? —pronunció Draco, con una amenaza velada en sus palabras: « _Estoy muy ofendido por esta bienvenida y no guardaré silencio. Si este es el trato que recibo, sin duda me pensaré la propuesta»._ El de ojos verdes, que lo miraba con atención, pareció captar de inmediato el significado, pues hizo otra reverencia más profunda y dijo rápidamente:

—Harry Potter a su servicio, señor Malfoy. Me disculpo por haberle incomodado. Permítame darles la bienvenida al reino, y escoltarles hasta el castillo.

Draco se dio el gusto de tomarse el tiempo considerarlo, aunque en realidad lo hizo para mirar con mayor detenimiento al hombre que decía llamarse Harry Potter (¿qué clase de nombre era ese?). Físicamente, aunque no era un hombre muy atractivo, tenía algo que llamaba la atención. Tal vez era la fiereza de sus ojos verdes o el hecho de que desprendiera una virilidad descarada. Sea como fuere, Potter resistió su escrutinio con valentía, y solo desvió la mirada hasta que Draco lo hizo para volver al carruaje. Theo resopló cansado, pero solo cuando miró a Harry montar al caballo, murmuró:

—¿Falta mucho para llegar al castillo?

—¿Está fastidiado por tener que cuidarlo? —indagó Harry, divertido, mientras le ordenaba al caballo girar para quedar a un lado de Theo—. Los herederos suelen demandar mucha atención.

—Parece saberlo demasiado bien. —Al escuchar esa afirmación, Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes, tensó sus manos alrededor de las riendas del cabello y sonrió, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste privado.

—He vivido muchos años aquí _._ —Luego, para evitar la conversación señaló hacia el frente, porque en la lejanía se alcanzaba a apreciar el castillo—. Si atravesamos la ruta del oeste, la que pasa por el mercado local, llegaremos al castillo en treinta minutos. ¿Le parece bien?

—¿Es rápido y seguro?

—El mejor —aseguró Harry, extendiendo su sonrisa. Theo dio su aprobación, así que el cochero se limitó a seguir sus órdenes. No obstante, y a pesar de la aparente amabilidad del guardia, Theo decidió permanecer atento a cualquier inesperado cambio.

Draco, que estaba acostumbrado a no preocuparse por detalles como esos, se dedicó a mirar algo más que el paisaje; sus ojos grises evaluaban la anatomía de Potter, su perfil, y la manera en la que le daba órdenes al cochero. Por donde sea que le se mirara, era un hombre acostumbrado a ser el líder; a ordenar y ser obedecido.

—Si entraras en un combate con él, ¿quién ganaría?

—Draco, esa pregunta es inadecuada para ambos.

—¿Lo es? —ironizó.

Decidido a conservar su salud mental, Theo desvió su rostro hacia el exterior y notó que este comenzaba a cambiar: la cantidad de árboles disminuía, mientras que el número de personas parecía aumentar. Como era de esperarse, tanto su carruaje como la escolta que lo acompañaba llamaron la atención de los habitantes de ese pueblo próspero. Sin embargo, lo que Theo y Draco no pudieron dejar de notar, ni siquiera estando dentro del carruaje, fue que las personas hacían una ligera reverencia dirigida a Harry, quien simplemente sonreía y asentía a cambio.

—También lo notaste, ¿no es así? —murmuró Draco, cruzando los brazos, pero sin desviar sus ojos de los movimientos de Harry—. No es solo un guardia más de la familia real.

—Lo que yo piense de él —añadió Theo con una curiosa formalidad que fastidió a Draco—, no tiene nada que ver con nuestros asuntos. La familia real es libre de tratar a su servidumbre como le plazca. ¿O acaso no lo haces tú también?

—Ya entiendo por qué mi padre ordenó que me acompañaras; eres tan… _aburrido._

—Si querías a alguien con quien cotillear, bien pudiste pedirle a Pansy que te acompañara.

—Lo intenté —admitió Draco, observando como Harry detenía su caballo para aceptar unas manzanas que la gente del pueblo le ofrecía—, pero dijo que su _delicado_ cuerpo no resistiría un viaje tan largo y algunas estupideces más. La dejé de escuchar en cuanto rechazó la idea.

—Sinceramente, no creo que fueran capaces de soportarse el uno al otro durante tantas horas; acabarían matándose, así que quizá fue lo mejor que ella no viniera.

Aunque Theo tenía razón (tanto Draco como Pansy eran bastante volubles), el rubio entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca fea llena de fastidio que desapareció en cuanto escuchó una risita cercana. Al voltear, Draco tuvo que reunir todo su orgullo para evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que Potter había nivelado el andar de su caballo de tal manera para que pudiera ver el interior del carruaje.

Draco volteó su rostro, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Theo, quizá por primera vez en todo el viaje, estaba sonriendo de lado, disfrutando de su humillación. Le lanzó una mirada encolerizada que prometía venganza hasta que Harry, gritó (porque no había otro modo de hacerse escuchar en medio de las conversaciones de la gente y del ruido de los caballos y el carruaje), llamando así su atención.

—¿Les gustaría una manzana? Una vez que entremos a la zona principal el calor solo aumentará.

Fue Theo quien aceptó la propuesta. Lanzándole una mirada divertida al rubio, movió su brazo para aceptar las manzanas verdes que Harry les ofrecía. Potter mordió la suya antes de volver a reír por lo bajo cuando Draco, en una posición bastante altanera, se esforzó por ignorarlo hasta que Harry volvió a adelantarse junto con su caballo.

—Ni siquiera lo digas, Theo —advirtió—. No pienso comer nada que provenga de… _él._

—Sabe bien —dijo, luego de haber dado la primera mordida a la manzana que, en realidad, lucía bastante bien. Quizás había sido recolectada del bosque cercano o las cultivaban; aunque en realidad, no es como si le importara aquel brillo verde… de la manzana, ¿verdad?

Algunos minutos después, Draco escuchó otro grito de Potter, aunque esta vez no se dirigía a ellos. El carruaje volvió a detenerse justo en la enorme entrada que conducía a los terrenos de la familia real. Harry, moviendo sus manos, parecía indicarle algo al guardia que vigilaba la entrada. Pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de par en par para recibirlos.

Draco, que pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de un reino vecino, estaba acostumbrado a la extravagancia. Aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la hermosa y elegante belleza de ese enorme castillo lleno de jardines, árboles y fuentes, que procuraban por la paz del lugar. Quien sea que se encargara del cuidado de ello, sin duda alguna tenía un amplio concepto de lo que era la belleza.

—Bienvenidos al palacio real —dijo Harry, sonriéndoles muy orgulloso de lo que veían los otros—. Esperamos que disfruten su estancia aquí.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el carruaje se detuvo y Harry bajó del caballo para abrir la puerta. Con una galantería más bien exagerada y ridícula (Draco intuía, que era más que nada para burlarse de él), hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar. Draco aceptó la ayuda, pero evitó cualquier otro tipo de contacto; además, no miró a Theo: el maldito sin duda estaba pasándola muy bien por lo que ocurría.

Cuando Draco alejó su mano, Harry estaba por decir algo, pero la presencia de una mucama lo detuvo. La jovencita, tras hacer una reverencia, se acercó y le susurró algo en voz baja. Potter suspiró pesadamente y asintió, ordenándole algo. Draco y Theo lo miraron fijamente, y al percatarse de ello, Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Disculpen. El… _príncipe_ no está en estos momentos en el reino, pero llegará lo más pronto posible. Por favor, disculpen esta falta de nuestra parte.

—Es entendible —dijo Theo, anticipándose al humor del rubio—. Habíamos pronunciado otra fecha para nuestra llegada.

—Seré su anfitrión, si no tienen ningún inconveniente. —Para Draco, obviamente lo había, pero gruñó con desdén, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Harry, aunque no expresó nada al respecto—. Y ahora, permítanme llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Esta noche celebraremos una bienvenida a su nombre.

Sonaba seguro, confiado y alegre, y así lo fue mientras subían las escalinatas del imponente castillo, que parecía conocer como la palma de su mano. Sin duda, en ese reino, Harry Potter no era un simple guardia.

Entonces, ¿quién era él?

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

*Nervios* Es la primera vez que escribo en **universo alterno** sobre Draco y Harry, así que tengan piedad de mí. D: Sin embargo, está escrita para celebrar mis **tres año** s en el fandom de Harry Potter. ¡Yuuupiii! ¡Muchas gracias por estar conmigo durante todo este tiempo! ¡Son los mejores, lo saben! :D Agregaré algunos detalles que me han pedido durante este tiempo, y aunque la trama es sencilla y cortita (cinco capis nwn), espero que puedan disfrutarla. Muchas gracias si les nace acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura :D

 **Detalle extra** : Chicos, disculpen el retraso en las otras historias. No fue amortentia, Open Mind, Harry ya tienen su actualización escrita, y Encuéntrame en Rumania estoy en la mitad. Por razones mayores no se han podido publicar, pero espero que en esta semana que llega ya se pueda. ¡Gracias por toda la paciencia!

Y pues... **¡muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta pequeñita historia!**

 **¡Excelente inicio de semana, os quiero!**


	2. El príncipe más querido

**Harry Potter y sus secuaces pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por diversión :D**

 **Título:** ¡Sí, su majestad!

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Capítulos: 2** /5

 **Advertencias: AU (Universo alterno)/Slash/Lime**. Esta breve historia narra a Harry y Draco encontrándo en otro mundo muy distinto al planteado por J.K., relaciones homosexuales, tonterías, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **¡Sí, su majestad!**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo II:**

 **El príncipe más querido**

El imponente palacio de la familia real era un lugar que, a pesar de su tamaño, resultaba ser increíblemente acogedor. Con sus muros altos, enormes candelabros, amplias ventanas y largos pasillos llenos de hermosas pinturas, parecía en verdad haber salido de un hermoso cuento de hadas.

Mientras las mucamas y los guardias se encargaban de su equipaje, Draco miró a través de la ventana de su habitación, observando los amplios jardines. La seguridad en el castillo era fuerte pero discreta, así que parecía ser un sitio donde los sobresaltos no eran comunes y se podía descansar con tranquilidad.

—¿Se encuentra cómodo en su habitación, señor Malfoy? —Abriéndose paso entre las pequeñas reverencias del personal, Potter apareció con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lucía un atuendo diferente, más formal y elegante, aunque en él había un aura salvaje que era difícil de ocultar. Lo único que parecía no poder soltar era su espada, aunque sus movimientos siempre intentaban evitar que las miradas se posaran en ella.

Draco no se alegraba de verlo. Ni a él ni a su espada, aunque de antemano el hombre les hubiera avisado que sería su anfitrión. Miró a su alrededor buscando apoyo, pero pronto recordó que Theo estaba en otra habitación y que probablemente no saldría de ella en un buen rato.

—Estoy bien —respondió escueto. El viaje había sido largo, su compañía demasiado aburrida y su llegada inesperada. No tenía deseos de ser sociable con quien no le interesaba serlo. Después de todo, estaba allí para conocer al príncipe, no a un extraño y dudoso miembro de la guardia que parecía creerse el dueño del lugar.

—Si necesita algo, estamos a su entera disposición —murmuró Harry, sin poder evitar un rastro de diversión en su voz que llamó la atención de Draco. Era como si el maldito se estuviera burlando de él. ¿Quién se creía que era? No obstante, antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, añadió—: Iré con su acompañante.

Draco optó por ignorarlo una vez más. Cuando por fin las puertas se cerraron y él quedó solo en la habitación, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente de todos aquellos absurdos pensamientos que estaban relacionados con Potter. Se concentró, en cambio, en pensar cómo sería su vida si los acuerdos de un matrimonio se realizaban con éxito. Sonrió involuntariamente al imaginarse dándole absurdas órdenes a Potter solo para quitarle esa maldita expresión arrogante de la cara. Después de todo, si se casaba con el príncipe de ese reino, Potter tendría que servirle fielmente, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, Draco mejoró su humor y se dispuso a darse el baño que una de las mucamas había preparado para él. Le gustó hundirse en la bañera y disfrutar del calor relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Le agradó pensar en un príncipe rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Draco, al igual que todos los habitantes de los reinos aledaños, había escuchado hablar de la _fama_ del príncipe. Solitario, pero muy querido por su pueblo, se decía que no existía corazón humano capaz de alcanzarlo. Al rubio no le importaba estar o no enamorado, y quizá por eso la reina había llegado a un acuerdo con sus padres que involucraba más intereses políticos que emocionales. Siempre era preferible que dos reinos encontraran lazos que estrecharan sus relaciones a verse obligados a entrar en una guerra que solo causaría pérdidas para ambos bandos. La unión de dos importantes herederos solía crear un espacio neutral para todos.

Sobre todo cuando se deseaba mantener el poder.

Theo tocó la puerta de su habitación dos horas después. Al igual que Draco, se había bañado y cambiado de vestimenta, y parecía de mejor humor, como si hubiera descansado en un maravilloso lugar durante mucho tiempo.

—Dentro de poco comenzará la cena —dijo Theo, acercándose para acomodarle el saco. Era un hábito que tenía desde que era muy pequeño, aunque en opinión de Draco, solo lo hacía parecer como una madre preocupada por sus hijos—. Se encontrarán pocas personas a causa de nuestra inesperada visita. Por favor, _sé_ agradable.

—Yo soy _muy_ agradable. —Theo se alejó, lanzándole una mirada llena de pura incredulidad que ofendió a Draco—. Realmente puedo serlo. —Luego, como si no creyera sus propias palabras, añadió—: Siempre que me interese.

—Esta noche te interesa —murmuró Theo—. Draco, te conozco y sé que de verdad eres un buen amigo, pero a veces cuesta verlo. Sabes perfectamente por qué.

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa que hubiera quedado increíble en un niño de seis años.

—Me portaré bien, _mamá._

Aunque Theo nunca mencionó que Draco debería ser amable con Potter.

Cuando una jovencita tocó suavemente para guiarlos hacia salón principal donde la famosa cena se realizaría, Draco ya había aceptado a regañadientes que en realidad le daba curiosidad conocer a las otras personas que habitaban el castillo, esperando que ninguna de ellas se pareciera a Potter, porque, de lo contrario, rechazaría cualquier propuesta sin importar cuán grandiosa fuera. No podría soportar vivir en un palacio lleno de copias de ese imbécil.

—Adelante, por favor.

El salón al que entraron, al igual que el resto del palacio, era magnífico y elegante. En el medio, justo debajo del hermoso candelabro, había una mesa hexagonal que estaba preparada para recibir a sus comensales, los cuales detuvieron sus conversaciones en el momento en el que ellos entraron. Draco los miró rápidamente, grabándose sus rostros; era importante saber dónde podría encontrar aliados.

Había dos mujeres: una era de cabello alborotado y expresión sabihonda. Miraba a Draco y a Theo como si supiera todos sus antecedentes y estuviera dispuesta a usarlos en su contra si era necesario; la otra, un poco más joven, era castaña e increíblemente atractiva. Con su pose tranquila y su sonrisa suave, parecía el ejemplo perfecto de todo lo que una señorita de su clase debía ser. Sus acompañantes también eran dos; uno, por supuesto, era Potter. El otro, un joven rubio (menos rubio que Draco) tenía una apariencia formal y aburrida. Para Theo fue extraño que todos rondaran la misma edad.

—Buenas noches —saludó Harry, con un tono de voz más educado, pero aún sonriente. Al parecer, Draco no era el único que debía portarse mejor—. Antes que nada, permítanme presentarlos. Señor Malfoy, señor Nott, ellas son Astoria Greengrass, amiga de la infancia del príncipe, y Hermione Granger, una de sus principales consejeras. Él es Ernie Macmillan, hijo de una importante familia del reino.

Se saludaron con una educación bastante formal. Era notorio que, a excepción de Greengrass y Potter, todos parecían demasiados incómodos allí. Sentarse en la mesa no fue una manera de aligerar el ambiente. De hecho, parecía que estaban a punto de entrar en un consejo de guerra en lugar de una cena de bienvenida.

—Nos disculpamos en nombre de la reina y el príncipe. —Hermione abrió la conversación con una amable sonrisa. Potter le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento que Draco encontró extraña—. La reina tuvo que partir al consejo de _Versailles_.

—Es posible entonces que se encuentre con el padre de Draco —dijo Theo, mostrando su sonrisa exclusiva para ese tipo de situaciones—. Fue precisamente por eso que no pudo acompañarnos.

—La corona de _Versailles_ pronto será heredada —añadió Astoria mientras miraba la copa de agua que estaba frente a ella—. ¿No habrá problemas con las relaciones mercantiles que se tienen?

—No mientras el príncipe mantenga los acuerdos pactados por el rey —contestó Ernie, levantando su mirada hacia la muda expresión de Draco—. Perdonen. Algunas veces podemos ser muy aburridos. Harry siempre nos los reprocha.

—Porque lo son —exclamó el aludido—. Solo ustedes convierten un comentario casual en una conversación de asuntos formales que no son apropiados para la cena ni para nuestros invitados. —Astoria ocultó su sonrisa tras su servilleta y Hermione suspiró sutilmente cuando Harry los miró—. ¿Se sienten cómodos? ¿Desean saber algo? Quizá mañana les interese dar un paseo para conocer el castillo…

—Sería agradable —dijo Theo. Draco, no obstante, tenía algo en mente, algo que quería saber desde antes que esa reunión fuera pactada.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice del príncipe?

Hubo un breve silencio. Theo deseó patear a Draco debajo de la mesa por aquel cuestionamiento; sin duda alguna, había tocado un tema delicado. Bastaba con ver las reacciones: Astoria bajó sus cubiertos, Hermione intercambió una mirada con Erine, pero al final, fue Harry quien retomó la palabra.

—Se dicen muchas cosas del príncipe. La mayoría son falsas, si quiere mi opinión.

Draco no la quería.

—Eso solo significa que _algo_ de lo que se dice es cierto.

—Eso depende lo que haya escuchado, señor Malfoy.

—El pueblo no habla precisamente bien de ello.

—Siento contradecirlo, pero _este_ pueblo ama a su heredero.

—¿Usted también?

—¡Draco! —masculló Theo. Al ver que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a pedir una disculpa, la intentó ofrecer él, pero la menor de la mesa se adelantó a decir:

—Descuide, señor Nott. —Astoria agitó su mano en un gesto condescendiente—. Es natural que esté interesado en conocer más del príncipe, sobre todo si tras su próxima reunión consideran establecer un matrimonio. ¿Qué le interesa saber de él, señor Malfoy? ¿Los rumores de las miles de propuestas que ha rechazado? ¿Su corazón frío e insensible? ¿El príncipe siendo un sucio manipulador deseoso de aumentar el poder para conquistar reinos vecinos?

Ella le agradaba a Draco.

—Por favor.

Astoria entrecerró sus ojos y una dulce sonrisa, que no animó a Hermione ni a Theo pero que hizo reír a Harry y a Ernie, se extendió en sus labios.

—El príncipe sí ha rechazado propuestas de matrimonio, pero no miles. Nadie llama tanto la atención, qué exageración. No es frío, arisco o insensible; al contrario, es bastante cariñoso cuando se propone serlo. Eso sí, tiene un paladar y un gusto bastante delicado. Es un muy tonto, en realidad —comentó, sabiendo que por ser amiga de él, tenía la libertad de pronunciar esas palabras—. Lo que sí es cierto, y probablemente lo haya escuchado, es que nuestro príncipe jamás se ha enamorado. Eso ha provocado que sea egoísta y, sin darse cuenta, cruel con los sentimientos de otros al momento de rechazar o estar con alguien. A su favor, debo decir que eso no lo vuelve un mal príncipe; al contrario, ha sabido manejar los tratados con la misma maravillosa habilidad que la reina. Si el reino es tan próspero, es gracias a ellos. Como gobernantes son los mejores que hemos tenido en nuestra historia. ¿Eso satisface su curiosidad?

—Por el momento sí —aceptó.

—Entiendo por qué la reina lo escogió a usted —murmuró Harry, llamando sin querer la atención de todos.

El resto de la cena, para sorpresa de los presentes, transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Draco, después de todo, confió en las palabras de esa jovencita que sin duda no tenía problemas para que otros escucharan su opinión. Inclusive si el príncipe pretendía actuar de una manera distinta frente a él, Draco ya conocía la perspectiva de sus amigos ante su personalidad.

Al regresar a sus aposentos, luego de un regaño de Theo por su actitud en la cena, Draco se sintió mejor. Ahora que había escuchado la verdad, no tenía que fingir que el príncipe le atraía de alguna manera. De hecho, si conseguían estar solos, sabía que podría hablar con él y llegar a un buen acuerdo que los beneficiara a ambos.

La mañana siguiente, Draco despertó sobresaltado por una absurda cantidad de ruido en el pasillo. Gruñó, dispuesto a maldecir a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, cuando recordó que estaba en el palacio de un reino distinto. Por supuesto. Si estuviera en la mansión de su familia, nadie en su sano juicio lo hubiera despertado tan temprano.

Tras levantarse, Draco buscó la jarra que agua y descubrió que a un lado estaba una nota escrita con la caligrafía de Theo. En ella, su amigo le explicaba que había aceptado una reunión con la señorita Granger y que, por más que se intentó, ninguna mucama había conseguido despertarlo. Theo, por supuesto, se había disculpado en su nombre, aunque para los presentes no resultó ser ningún problema.

« _Harry Potter desayunará contigo»_ decía la fatídica carta, « _también pasará contigo algunas horas. Los buscaré pronto»._

Draco frunció su ceño. Realmente esperaba librarse de Potter, pero al parecer era la única opción que tenía. Se aferró a su idea de desterrarlo del reino mientras se bañaba y alistaba, y cuando la mucama tocó la puerta de su habitación, ya había recuperado gran parte de su ánimo. O, cuanto menos, el suficiente para fastidiar a Potter. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer mientras tanto?

—Buenos días —murmuró la muchacha, haciendo una reverencia—. El señor Potter me ha pedido que lo guie hasta el jardín principal.

En cierto modo, Draco se sorprendió. Considerando la fría y despectiva actitud con la que había tratado a Potter, parecía ridículo que ahora estuviera a punto de desayunar con él, en los jardines del palacio. Era casi como si su futuro esposo en realidad fuera Potter. Como si todos a su alrededor estuvieran enterados de que era así, y habían arreglado las cosas para que ellos pasaran más tiempo solos.

Pero las cosas no eran así, se recordó Draco en el momento en el que salieron del palacio y caminaron por un hermoso sendero lleno de setos y flores azules. Y tampoco tenía idea porque sus pensamientos se estaban desviando de tal manera.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

Draco lo divisó mucho antes de escucharlo hablar. Esa mañana, Potter vestía un uniforme verde que, por alguna absurda razón, resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Su cabello resultaba ser un horror, incluso desde tan temprano, y su sonrisa no parecía tener fin. Había algo en él que te decía: « _¡Adelante, seamos amigos!»_ que resultaba odioso, aunque Draco estaba seguro de que si Potter decidía empuñar su espada, su apariencia resultaría ser todo menos amigable.

—Buenos días —contestó mientras Harry le ayudaba a sentarse. Ese Potter tan caballeroso no le agradaba nada. Le daba la sensación de que, o se estaba burlando de él o quería algo a cambio.

—¿Descansó bien?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Draco, permitiéndose tutearlo, aunque en realidad no sabía desde qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo en su mente—. ¿Qué es lo quieres?

—¿Ahora mismo? Desayunar, por supuesto —admitió, mirando su taza de té, sin mostrarse ofendido. En realidad, fingía que no había escuchado nada—. Llegaron en una de las mejores temporadas en el reino. No siempre tenemos este clima para desayunar en los jardines. Debemos aprovechar, ¿no lo cree?

—¿Acaso estás jugando? ¿Quién se supone que eres aquí? —gruñó Draco. Harry lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que ya le dije, señor Malfoy —murmuró—. Soy uno de los guardias del castillo. La protección de la familia real está bajo mi cargo.

—¿Y se supone que debo creerte?

—¿Y por qué le interesa si miento o digo la verdad, señor Malfoy? —cuestionó Harry, levantando una ceja—. Es al príncipe y no a mí a quien viene a conocer. Además, ¿qué puedo ganar yo con mentirle?

Era cierto y lo sabía. Para desagracia de Harry, Draco solía irritarse aún más cuando otro tenía la razón, porque detestaba equivocarse y más ante un idiota como el que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Finjamos que te creo. Que, tal y como dices, eres un simple guardia. ¿Acaso estás estudiándome? ¿Estás descubriendo las posibilidades que poseo para dañar a su querido príncipe protegido?

—Como dije anoche, entiendo por qué la reina lo escogió. —Harry tomó una galleta y lo miró divertido—. Señor Malfoy, ¿ha considerado que simplemente su compañía me agrada?

Lo tomó desprevenido. Draco lo miró extrañado, como si nadie nunca en su vida le hubiera dicho esas palabras y, además, con esa sencillez abrumadora. Era una persona extraña. Pero, sobre todo, ¿qué clase de masoquista era si le agradaba alguien que se había pasado las últimas horas molestándolo?

—Es una pena que las cosas no puedan seguir así, ¿verdad? —susurró Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero no alcanzó a escuchar una respuesta. Un hombre pelirrojo, lleno de pecas y poca educación, apareció. Parecía agitado, como si hubiera cruzado todo el palacio corriendo solo para llegar a ese lugar. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que solo Harry escuchara lo que tenía que decir, y después se retiró con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

—¡Iremos dentro de poco, Ron! —gritó. Al bajar su mirada hacia Draco, Potter se explicó—: Parece que tenemos algunos cambios en los planes de hoy, señor Malfoy. Conocerá al príncipe dentro de poco. Será mejor que terminemos pronto de desayunar.

Así lo hicieron, aunque esta vez no hubo riñas, sino un silencio que se había vuelto demasiado incómodo. Se retiraron del jardín, y Harry no volvió a hablar ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco y Theo ya los esperaba allí. Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que, listos para conocer al príncipe, se encaminaran hacia el salón del Trono, con una apariencia y una actitud lista para tan importante evento.

Draco comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma. Sentía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida encerrado en ese palacio y no un simple día. Enfrente de ellos, Potter los guiaba con una expresión seria y parecía tan centrado en su tarea que ni siquiera los volteó a ver.

—¿Ocurre algo, Draco? —preguntó en voz baja Theo—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Estoy sorprendido —mustió con honestidad—. He venido preparado para conocer a alguien que no sabe amar, pero ¿qué hago con alguien que al parecer sí lo hace?

—Llegamos —dijo Harry, deteniendo su caminata en el momento más inadecuado posible, desde el punto de vista de Theo. A un lado de la puerta, el hombre pelirrojo, Ron, esperaba también y parecía estar allí para abrirla. Pocos segundos después, con un sencillo cabeceo, Hermione apareció también y les sonrió.

—Astoria está adentro —le informó a Harry, quien soltó una risita al escucharla—. Al parecer, no quiere perderse este momento.

—Le encanta observarlo todo —dijo, como si se trata de un hecho irrefutable. Enseguida, sus ojos verdes se centraron en Draco—. ¿Estás listo?

—Me ofende la pregunta, Potter.

Draco no alcanzó a ver el brillo divertido en los ojos de Harry, porque en ese momento le ordenó a Ron que abriera la puerta. Otro guardia anunció el nombre de los invitados y por fin, después de tanta espera, Draco se dispuso a conocer al _príncipe._

Fue un momento inexplicable.

La belleza del salón, del palacio mismo, quedó opacada a causa de la persona que estaba allí.

Recostado en el trono en una posición descaradamente morbosa, un atractivo hombre de piel morena miraba a sus invitados con atención mientras una sensual sonrisa se dibujaba en sus gruesos labios. Sus facciones eran fuertes y masculinas, y un largo y sedoso cabello oscuro caía por sus pectorales, que estaban a la vista porque lo único que vestía era una costosa y delicada túnica mal colocada. Estaba descalzo y no parecía tener vergüenza en mostrar la cuidadosa forma de sus muslos. El _príncipe_ no era guapo. El príncipe era una oda al placer visual; era el erotismo vuelto persona.

—Su Alteza, Blaise Zabini—pronunció Harry, acercándose al trono, apoyándose en una rodilla para rendir su reverencia. De esa manera fue como consiguió despertar a todos de la ensoñación que la primera impresión causaba—. Sus invitados han estado esperándolo.

El príncipe miró de soslayo a Harry, y moviéndose (cuidadoso y elegante, dejando entrever cada uno de sus fuertes músculos), bajó su mano hasta colocarla con la barbilla de Harry, quien entrecerró sus ojos y permitió que el príncipe alzara su rostro.

—Gracias por cuidarlos por mí, Harry —susurró en un tono ronco y sensual que estremecía a los más incautos, pero que para Potter pareció ser otra orden más.

—Fue un honor, Alteza.

Entonces, el príncipe miró a Draco. Sus labios se curvearon mientras caminaba hacia él, arrastrando su túnica pero sin parecer en ningún momento ridículo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó con cuidado la mano de Draco y en un gesto galante, besó su dorso, lanzándole una mirada predadora.

—Bienvenido a mi reino, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Autora, desde su búnker, al habla:**

Yo digo que debí haber hecho apuestas sobre quién era el príncipe. JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Se lo esperaban, se lo esperaban? Espero que no :B. ¡Cualquier cosa a un review de distancia! Ahora si lo que vienen son maldiciones, recuerden que estoy en mi búnker protegido, muajaja! ¡Ya saben que os quiero un montón! ¡Gracias por la maravillosa bienvenida que tuvo esta historia! ¡LARGA VIDA AL INSOMNIO Y AL PRÍNCIPE ZABINI! ¡Besitos a todos!

 **Sarahi;** ¡Muchísimas gracias!

 **Lizbethshawol;** ¡gracias por tus palabras! Perdona los retrasos en las actualizaciones, la vida muggle se interpone más de lo debido, Dx. ¡Aquí estaremos, un abrazo de oso!

¡Muchas gracias a **Gabriela Cruz, Yessypacheco, Nozomi Black, aoki ashia, cuquiluna3, Annilina, Amai Star of Darkness, SARAHI, Acantha-27, The darkness princess, dragon de mala fe, mellitacullen, Kuroneko1490, susigabi, lizbethshawol, blossybrick11, Sakura Malfoy Potter, Sami-Maraurder girl, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, StrawberryBlack, xonyaa11, coptesita e Izlandi** por sus reviews!


	3. Un corazón incapaz de amar

**Harry Potter y sus secuaces pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por diversión :D**

 **Título:** ¡Sí, su majestad!

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Capítulos: 3** /5

 **Advertencias: AU (Universo alterno)/Slash/Lime**. Esta breve historia narra a Harry y Draco encontrándo en otro mundo muy distinto al planteado por J.K., relaciones homosexuales, tonterías, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **¡Sí, su majestad!**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Un corazón incapaz de amar**

Theo, en su mente, creía haber barajeado todas las posibilidades que podían existir en torno al encuentro del príncipe y Draco. La más descabellada de ellas, era la idea de que el hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo como Harry Potter, se trataba en realidad otro príncipe caprichoso jugueteando con su destino. Para su fortuna, aquella posibilidad fue errónea, no porque Potter le desagradara, sino por el hecho de que había notado cuán fácil le resultaba alterar a Draco, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero adoraba las novedades. Y los dioses sabían que Malfoy solía encapricharse con todo lo que era diferente.

Por eso, cuando Potter abrió la puerta y se arrodilló ante el príncipe de su reino, Theo no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Si bien, Blaise Zabini parecía ser una persona bastante _peculiar_ , Theo no podía decir que se encontraba sorprendido, porque todos los herederos solían ser bastante excéntricos. Además, con la fama que arrastraba el príncipe, hubiera sido extraño encontrar a un alma inocente.

—Bienvenido a mi reino, Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar la oración, Theo miró al rubio, intentando descifrar su respuesta. Por un momento, Draco pareció confundido, como si hubiera algo en esa escena que no fuera correcto, pero casi de inmediato se recompuso, y una sonrisa sutil apareció en sus labios mientras examinaba al príncipe en gesto que no pareció molestarle al otro.

—Es un honor conocerlo al fin —susurró, inclinándose ligeramente. El príncipe se incorporó y levantó una ceja, como si aquello le estuviera resultando más divertido de lo que había esperado.

—Siento mucho la espera, Draco —comentó, y aguardó unos instantes para comprobar que la confianza con la que se dirigía al rubio no le incomodara. Como Draco en ningún momento lo corrigió, Blaise sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia Theo, quien recordó que, en realidad, no era solo un espectador de la escena, sino que formaba parte de ella—. Usted debe ser Theodore Nott. Bienvenido sea.

—A su servicio —respondió, más por costumbre que por educación. Se alegró de que el príncipe estuviera más interesado en medir a Draco que en sus palabras, porque de lo contrario notaría el poco interés que estaba resultando el conocerlo. Sin embargo, alguien, en la que esquina contraria sí lo notó, aunque prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Después de todo, no solían interrumpir las conversaciones del príncipe.

—¿Harry los atendió bien? —preguntó, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección al mencionado. Potter, que estaba intercambiando algunas palabras con Astoria, se enderezó rápidamente y se acercó a ellos, pero permaneció detrás de Blaise—. Cuando me comunicó su llegada, le pedí que fuera un buen anfitrión. Conoce el reino, y creo que el palacio, mejor que yo mismo. —Rio y se cruzó de brazos, logrando que la túnica se recorriera, mostrando los elegantes e intrincados tatuajes que adornaban, no solo la parte izquierda de su abdomen, sino también uno de sus brazos—. Si no fue agradable, tendré que castigarlo.

—El señor Potter fue muy amable —respondió Theo, sin saber si las últimas palabras del príncipe eran o no una broma—. Ha cuidado bien de nosotros.

A su lado, Draco levantó una ceja, como si no creyera nada de lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, Blaise no lo notó, porque en ese momento giró su rostro hacia Potter y entrecerró sus ojos diciendo:

—Entonces mereces un premio, Harry. —Enseguida, y sin preocuparse por lo que había dicho, Blaise regresó su atención hacia ellos—. Supongo que ya conocen a Astoria y a Hermione.

—Tuvimos el gusto de conocernos durante la cena —respondió Astoria, que se acercó también, animada por la situación—. Fue un encuentro bastante interesante, Blaise. Te unirás a la cena esta noche, ¿verdad?

Blaise rio más fuerte y Theo casi entornó los ojos sin poder creer que hasta el sonido de su risa fuese tan melódico.

—Solo si Draco aceptar pasear esta tarde conmigo. Y, bueno, también con Harry a unos metros de distancia. Es mi niñera.

Existía una única respuesta a esa invitación, y todos en esa sala lo sabían. Aun así, Theo se alegró de que la apariencia inmoral del príncipe no evitara que hiciera un adecuado uso del protocolo real.

—Por supuesto —exclamó Draco, extendiendo con una simple oración todo su encanto, un gesto que pareció a gustarle a Blaise. Si creía que alguien como Draco, que se sabía atractivo, se iba dejar intimidar por él, estaba muy equivocado. Sin embargo, y quizás anticipándose al final de esa reunión, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué resultaría de la unión de dos espíritus tan arrogantes.

La conversación fluyó con naturalidad unos minutos más, tiempo que aprovechó Theo para observar a Potter. Aunque no hablaba, permanecía atento a cualquier palabra. Su expresión era seria y su mirada se dirigía hacia un punto impreciso en el suelo. En su lóbulo izquierdo pendía un arete plateado, que formaba un símbolo desconocido. A causa de su cabello, Theo no lo había notado en sus anteriores encuentros, pero en su frente tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más extraño en su apariencia. En su cuello tenía una mancha, una pequeña marca de nacimiento rodeada por los finos trazos de un tatuaje, que parecían estar allí para enaltecerla.

Harry, sin duda sintiéndose preso de semejante escrutinio, volteó hacia él. Theo, no obstante, le sostuvo la mirada, afirmando sin decir palabra: « _Tú no eres un simple guardia. No sé qué posición tengas en este palacio, pero la averiguaré. No quiero que entorpezcas el camino de Draco»._

Potter no se inmutó. Colocó una mano sobre la empuñadora de su espada y Theo creyó que lo desafiaría, hasta que escuchó al príncipe decir:

—¿Vamos, Draco?

Entonces, su atención se volcó una vez más hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Draco sujetó el brazo de Blaise, aceptándose ser guiado por él hacia un paseo con destino incierto. Detrás de ellos, vigilándolos pero caminando a una distancia que les brindara privacidad, estaba Harry.

Theo había acompañado a Draco con la promesa de cuidarlo, así que se dispuso a seguirlos también, hasta que la pequeña y cálida mano de Astoria lo detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Harry cuidará bien de ellos. Jamás le permitiría hacer a Blaise algo que el señor Malfoy no quisiera.

Aunque las palabras de Astoria parecían ser sinceras, Theo vaciló. En algún momento, el príncipe y Draco tenían que estar a solas para conocerse de una manera más íntima, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Aun así, detuvo sus movimientos y asintió.

—Parece que todos en este reino confían y respetan a Potter.

Astoria no se creyó la casualidad de su comentario. Levantó sus cejas con simpatía, pero desvió su mirada hacia su vestido, como si hubiera encontrado en él algo muy interesante que ver. Entonces, respondiendo a la duda que Theo no había dicho, pero que sin duda estaba presente en su tono de voz, murmuró:

—Por supuesto que es querido y respetado. —Tras una pausa que a Theo le pareció demasiado melodramática, Astoria apretó sus labios, como si estuviera disfrutando cada detalle de la escueta conversación—. Harry es el _favorito_ del príncipe. Moriría alguien que lo mirara con desdén.

Dos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Theo. El primero, que necesitaba indagar a qué se refería Astoria con « _favorito»;_ el segundo, que esperaba (más bien suplicaba) que en ningún momento Draco cometiera la impertinencia de criticar a Potter.

.

* * *

Draco mantuvo la mano aferrada al brazo de Blaise mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, sumidos en una conversación ligera, pero demasiado superficial; estaba llena de los halagos que se esperarían recibir y dar en una situación como esa. Y aunque ambos lo sabían, en realidad no se estaban esforzando para cambiarla. Las razones de Draco eran simples: quería comprobar hasta qué momento Blaise podía mantener su encanto sin que alguno de sus defectos saliera a la luz.

—Mi padre amaba esta habitación —comentó Blaise, agitando su mano para que los guardias que vigilaban la puerta, la abrieran. Draco, que esperaba un lugar parecido a una aburrida galería, se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad se trataba de un lugar pequeño, hermoso, lleno de luz y rebosante de calidez humana. Esa habitación, supo de inmediato, se trataba del _corazón_ del palacio, y quizá por eso permanecía tan vigilada. Tal vez allí se escondía el más grande tesoro del reino.

—Es preciosa —alabó con sinceridad, aunque la habitación era menos elegante que cualquier otra. Quizá lo que tanto llamaba la atención de ella, era la sencillez con la que estaba decorada.

Blaise guio a Draco hasta tomar asiento, dándole a notar casualmente que Harry continuaba cerca de ellos, aunque ahora el guardia evitaba mirarlos y parecía bastante incómodo por estar allí. Blaise, por su parte, en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se había acostado de lado en un diván cercano. Su pose sensual, su largo cabello cayéndole y la picardía que brillaba en sus ojos, le hicieron pensar a Draco que no era la primera persona a la que había llevado a ese lugar.

—Draco —pronunció voluptuosamente—, tenemos que hablar, creo que lo sabes. Por eso te traje aquí. No hay lugar más privado en todo mi reino que este.

—No esperaba otra cosa —exclamó. El príncipe soltó una risita y lo miró.

—Mi madre me ha mostrado demasiadas propuestas de matrimonio. De entre todas ellas, tú eres el primero que me agrada de verdad.

—¿Debería tomarlo como un halago?

—Eso depende ti —admitió. Mientras los segundos trascurrían, Draco descubrió que la sonrisa del príncipe se desvanecía, aunque eso no restaba su atractivo. La expresión seria le quedaba a la forma de su rostro, dándole un aspecto más imponente—. Estos son los temas de los que hablo con todos aquellos que pretenden ser mi pareja. Primero, y como habrás notado, la _pureza_ y la _inocencia_ no corren por mis venas. Y realmente no me interesa tener a un _virginal_ e _inocente_ prometido. Muchos reyes me ofrecieron estas supuestas _cualidades_ en sus hijos, lo cual es estúpido para mí. ¿Acaso su _virginidad_ los hace más o menos valiosos? ¿De verdad creen que rechazaría a alguien pueda dirigir sabiamente a mi pueblo solo porque folló con alguien más? —Negó con la cabeza—. Si eres _puro_ , respeto que lo seas, me alegro por ti y esas cosas, pero no creas que cederé por algo así.

Las descaradas palabras del príncipe hubieran ofendido a alguien más susceptible que Draco, pero a él le parecieron perfectas. Si el príncipe estaba dispuesto a mostrarse tal cual era y le interesaba negociar, Draco también podía hacerlo.

—No consentiré jamás un matrimonio en el que estés con alguien más —declaró Draco, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Jugar con tu propio _harem_ antes de eso? Hazlo. Pero desde el momento en el que yo quedé vinculado _para siempre_ contigo, no lo permitiré.

Blaise se carcajeó.

—Me parece complicado, pero es un trato justo. —Blaise dejó de juguetear en el diván y se incorporó, mirando a su guardia—. ¿No te parece que Draco es muy distinto, Harry? La mayoría huye al escuchar esta condición.

Potter no contestó, pero al príncipe no le importó, porque se levantó y se dirigió hacia Draco. Antes de que el rubio pudiera levantarse, Blaise sujetó su rostro con ambas manos para quedar frente a frente y así poder mirarse fijamente. La inesperada suavidad y cercanía desarmó a Draco. Sentía su respiración golpear sus labios y sus ojos brillar con una dulzura que parecía advertirle que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de él.

—La segunda conversación que tengo es esta —susurró el príncipe, moviendo su mano izquierda para acariciar el rostro de Draco—. Yo no te amo y nunca lo voy a hacer. Mi corazón no palpita desbocado al verte. Jamás te voy a decir esas palabras. Quizá la convivencia y el sexo diario logre que te tome cariño, pero no creas que lloraré tu ausencia o te echaré de menos.

»Si tratas de tener un amante, me dará igual, porque no te amaré. Puede que incluso te anime a estar con otra persona mientras no descuides las labores del reino. No serás especial de ninguna forma ni me herirá nada de lo que tú digas. Tus lágrimas no causarán compasión en mí.

Hubo una pausa en la que Draco se aferró a la delicada túnica de Blaise. Las palabras, sin saber por qué, golpearon su estómago y apretaron su corazón. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse ni a desviar su mirada, porque la lástima que sintió por Blaise fue tan fuerte, que casi tuvo deseos de tranquilizarlo y decirle: « _Hasta yo creo que el amor te está esperando en algún sitio»._

—Muchos llegan aquí, ofreciéndome su vida y su corazón —pronunció Blaise con suavidad mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas de Draco—, pero son incapaces de aceptar que nunca los amaré. Es por eso que hago esto.

—¿Y si lo acepto? —indagó, entrecerrando sus ojos grises—. ¿Qué obtengo a cambio si te digo que sí?

—¿Además del poder sobre todo el reino? —dijo, animado—. Por supuesto, me tendrás a mí. Tal vez nunca te amaré, pero siempre estaré allí. Responderé a tus llamados, escucharé tus conversaciones y atenderé a tus deseos. Prometo protegerte siempre y darte todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Te prometo fidelidad y todo eso que la gente promete cuando creen que están enamorados. La diferencia es que yo sí lo cumpliré, porque lo estoy jurando sin que ninguna emoción altere mi pensamiento.

Draco abrió sus labios, pero Blaise colocó el dedo índice en su boca para impedirle decir algo.

—No me des una respuesta en este momento. Ahora mismo crees que será fácil, que no tendrás problemas para aceptarlo, pero _créeme_ cuando te digo que no es así como funciona. Tienes una semana para que me conozcas y me hagas saber tu respuesta. Hasta ese momento, estaré esperando por ti.

Luego, para sellar la conversación, Blaise deslizó su dedo y sus labios se posaron en los de Draco con suavidad. No fue un beso violento ni tierno. Los labios del príncipe se movían con firmeza, garantizándole un pase directo al deleite y el placer. Blaise, por supuesto, sabía besar muy bien, pero Draco pronto comprendió por qué las palabras del príncipe eran tan importantes. Aquel beso que prometía derretir el más frío de los inviernos, era al mismo tiempo distante y egoísta. Blaise no quería ni necesitaba complacer a Draco, pues le basta con complacerse a sí mismo.

Era un beso frío y vacío.

Más allá, y sin poder evitar presenciar la escena, Harry apretó sus labios. No quería seguir mirando más corazones rotos.

.

* * *

Hermione no se sorprendió cuando, al levantar la vista de su libro, se encontró con Theodore Nott. Había analizado el actuar de ese hombre y sabía que tarde o temprano se acercaría a ella, pidiéndole una explicación. Todos los guardianes de los pretendientes del príncipe lo hacían; todos querían conocer más de Blaise y su solitario e inconquistable corazón.

—Me disculpo por interrumpir su lectura —comentó y Hermione se sorprendió al percibir la honestidad en su voz. Ella negó con la cabeza y, tras colocar una marca en la página que leía, cerró el libro y lo invitó a sentarse enfrente de ella.

Theo se movió con la confianza de saberse astuto y fuerte. Sin embargo, una parte de él era precavida: sabía que Hermione Granger no era la consejera el príncipe simplemente porque sí. Había algo en sus ojos que te decía que no querías tenerla como enemiga.

—Me preguntaba en qué momento usted solicitaría hablar conmigo—admitió Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa amable—. Y ya que ha sido bastante rápido, he de suponer que ha visto algo en el príncipe que ha llamado su atención.

—Veo que va directo al punto. —Theo consideró que era mejor así. Después de todo, no tenía sentido darle vueltas a algo que necesitaba saber y Granger no parecía ser el tipo de persona que perdía su tiempo con cualquier tontería.

—Es parte de las decisiones del príncipe —admitió ella—. Aunque debe saber que quizás existan preguntas que no puedo ni debo responder.

Theo asintió. Era natural que ella, siendo quien era y a pesar de lo expansiva que podía resultar, no revelaría algún secreto importante del reino. Sin embargo, a Theo no le interesaba nada de eso. Él no quería poner al príncipe bajo sus pies.

—Es sobre el príncipe, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. —exclamó, esperando alguna reacción a su oración. Sin embargo, Hermione solo permaneció atenta, aguardando por más información que le ayudara a descubrir la clave en el misterio de sus palabras—. Quiero saber quién es Harry Potter.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco más y por primera vez perdió su estoica apariencia. Enseguida, como si Theo hubiera dicho algo imperdonable, ella le lanzó una fría mirada que le hacía recordar a una madre a punto de regañar a sus hijos.

—¿Quién cree que sea? —preguntó con la voz endurecida. Hermione había regresado la pregunta con el fin de asegurarse cuál era el terreno desconocido que se encontraba pisando, pero a Theo no le incomodó. Simplemente reafirmó la idea que había estado rondando en su mente todo ese tiempo.

—En realidad no lo sé —aceptó, tomando entre sus manos una de las piezas del ajedrez que estaba en la mesa—. Solo tengo _teorías_ de quién podría ser. Me tomó muchas horas llegar a esta conclusión y quizá todo sea una coincidencia, por supuesto, pero aun así prefiero comprobarlo.

—Lo escucho.

—El apellido _Potter_ es muy común. Incluso lo he escuchado mientras camino por la calle. Lo que _no es_ común es la cicatriz de su frente y los tatuajes que rodean la marca de nacimiento que tiene en el cuello, porque suelen ser los que se realizan en ciertas ceremonias privadas.

Hermione entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Eso animó a Theo a continuar.

—El Reino de los Fénix fue conquistado y eliminado hace más de quince años, luego de una terrible guerra civil. La familia real fue asesinada en su totalidad. O al menos se cree que así fue.

Aunque Hermione tardó unos minutos en responder, Theo no se impacientó. Por la manera en la que ella mordía su labio inferior, como si intentara esconder algo sin éxito, supo que obtendría una respuesta.

—No lo estamos escondiendo —dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos—. Él… —Hubo otra pausa, y Theo comprendió que, aunque no era un tema que se ocultara, no solía hablarse de él—. Hace muchos años, el rey y la familia real, los Potter, compartían una íntima amistad. Cuando la guerra civil estalló, ellos fueron asesinados, pero lograron sacar del país a su heredero, de siete años.

—Harry.

Ella asintió.

—Su majestad quiso adoptar a Harry, por supuesto, pero él se negó. Fue educado como guerrero, y volcó toda su atención a la protección de la familia real, especialmente al príncipe, como una deuda de vida.

—¿Por eso es el _favorito_ del príncipe?

—Desde que era niño, Blaise demostró que no sabía amar a otros. El rey esperaba que Harry ablandara su corazón pero, en lugar de quererlo con respeto, se volvió posesivo con él. No es que el príncipe trate a Harry como un juguete, es más como si no concibiera un mundo en el que Harry no esté allí para él. Y no lo hace por amor sino por la creencia de que Harry le pertenece.

—¿Acaso Potter no puede irse? ¿Está encerrado o atado?

Hermione sonrió con condescendencia.

—Él nunca se iría. Es el pago a su deuda de vida.

.

* * *

Blaise cerró los ojos, escuchando su respiración. Despacio, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry con suavidad mientras sus labios besaban el tatuaje de su cuello.

—Las mucamas me dijeron que desayunaste con _él_ … —murmuró, apresándolo más contra su cuerpo. Harry tembló, pero no se resistió. Sabía que Blaise en realidad no estaba interesado en hacer algo que exigiera tanto de sí mismo—. ¿Desde cuando eres tan atento con alguien que no soy yo… _tu, il mio principe_? ¿Por qué estabas mirando a Draco Malfoy y no a mí?

Con cuidado, Blaise sujetó la barbilla de Harry para que sus rostros se encontraran. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos, aunque su boca, suave y delicada, depositó un breve beso en la mejilla de Potter.

—Recuerda que eres solo _mío_ , Harry. Recuerda que tu vida está entre mis manos. Incluso si Draco se vuelve mi pareja, tú no le serás fiel a otra persona, más que a mí, a tu _rey._

—Sí, Su Majestad —susurró Harry.

.

* * *

—¿Por qué aceptó tan fácilmente contarme algo así? —preguntó Theo. Hermione sonrió con tristeza y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Porque al igual que usted, vi cómo Harry miraba al señor Malfoy.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola, chicos! :D Ey, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Al pensarlo me entretuve bastante, principalmente por las relaciones que plantea nuestro príncipe Blaise a su alrededor, jajajaja. Ese príncipe es un loquillo ewe. ¡Vamos, chicos, aléjense de sus encantos! ¿Qué opinan de la historia? Espero que los convenciera, jajajaa. ¡Gracias por todas sus palabras, son geniales!

 **Anónimo;** uhm… Blaise es el príncipe. Esa es mi explicación. xDD. Ey, ey, estoy segura de que alguna manera, Harry y Draco se verán otra vez frente a frente. ¡Gracias!

 **Perla;** eh, a mí me gustan los clichés. ¡Yo soy un cliché! xD Si hasta creo que Blaise semidesnudo lo es, jajajjajaja. ¡Gracias, cielo!

 **Lizbethshawol;** me gusta que te haya sorprendido el príncipe de la historia, jajaja. Ey, ¿yo cuándo hago trampa? Solo desenvuelvo el fic de tal manera que nada se entienda, jajajajaa xD. Aunque Draco sin duda tendrá que decir algo con respecto a nuestro sirviente favorito, LOL! ¡Muchísimas gracias, cariño, un beso enorme!

 **Musshi;** ¡aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste! ¡Gracias, saludos!

¡Muchas gracias a **Paulinafujoshi, Kuroneko1490, Christine C, coptesita, To Black, Amai Star of Darkness, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Guest, StrawberryBlack, seremoon, Ilse Parnell, Izlandi, The darkness princess, Minha SG, Deardeay, Acantha-27, Perla, FanFiker-FanFinal, mellitacullen, Nozomi Black, lizbethshawol, xonyaa11, Musshi, Annilina, dragon de mala fe** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Excelente fin de semana, os quiero!**


	4. Un juramento inquebrantable

**Harry Potter y sus secuaces pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por diversión :D**

 **Título:** ¡Sí, su majestad!

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Capítulos: 4** /5

 **Advertencias: AU (Universo alterno)/Slash/Lime**. Esta breve historia narra a Harry y Draco encontrándo en otro mundo muy distinto al planteado por J.K., relaciones homosexuales, tonterías, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **¡Sí, su majestad!**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Un juramento inquebrantable**

Harry se deslizó al interior de la bañera llena de agua tibia sintiéndose extraño, casi indiferente consigo mismo. La última vez que sintió aquella molesta sensación en su pecho había sido casi cinco años atrás, y de eso no le que quedaban más que pequeños fragmentos escondidos en un punto oscuro de su inflexible memoria. Se intentó decir, y no por primera vez desde que comenzó a vivir en ese palacio, que no tenía sentido analizar sentimientos irrecuperables. Después de todo, Blaise tenía razón: él solo tenía que centrarse en cuidar a quien iba a ser para siempre su rey.

Unas manos rodearon sus hombros mientras unos labios calientes y gruesos besaban con ternura su nuca. La tibia respiración le provocaba unas ligeras cosquillas, pero no se apartó sino que, al contrario, se recargó ligeramente en el hombro que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos, Harry? —susurró la voz ronca y pausada del príncipe, muy cerca de su piel—. Hacía mucho frío y estabas ridículamente envuelto entre muchas mantas, aunque eso no conseguía que dejaras de temblar. Tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y la cicatriz de tu rostro aún sangraba. Eras el niño más extraño que había visto en mi vida.

Harry ladeó ligeramente su rostro para ver la expresión de Blaise. El príncipe, sentado en una silla que estaba justo detrás de la bañera, permanecía serio, como siempre que hablaban de esa noche, aunque, al igual que muchas otras cosas de su pasado, los recuerdos de Harry eran difíciles e incomprensibles. La noche en la que sus padres lo habían abrazado, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, era un recuerdo borroso, como si alguien hubiera derramado tinta sobre él.

—Recuerdo que te asusté —murmuró Harry, sonriendo involuntariamente ante el gruñido que indignación que soltó Blaise, porque ambos sabían que era verdad.

—Me asustó el movimiento de los guardias —se justificó, revolviéndole el cabello azabache, en una curiosa muestra de un hábito de su infancia—. Todos estaban gritando y dando órdenes mientras mi padre le insistía a tu padrino que debía atender sus heridas. Fue una visión muy impactante para el pequeño e inocente príncipe que fui.

—¿…Por qué estamos hablando de esto? —cuestionó Harry, bajando su mirada hacia el agua. No le gustaba pensar en su padrino, en la sonrisa de su rostro y la calidez de su cuerpo la última vez que lo abrazó, diciéndole adiós, haciéndole prometer que algún día sería el noble príncipe que sus padres habrían criado, porque ambos sabían que ellos no estarían allí para verlo.

Blaise acomodó su frente sobre la nuca de Harry, sintiendo el suave movimiento de su respiración. Sus manos bajaron hacia los costados, acariciando la piel desnuda y húmeda de su dorso, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por donde las gotas de agua habían creado senderos en él. Suspiró sutilmente cuando sintió la piel de Harry estremecerse bajo su hábil contacto. Sin embargo, se apartó. El movimiento fue discreto y casi imposible de notar, pero Blaise sintió a la perfección la manera en la que Harry se alejaba, rechazando sus caricias. En realidad era normal que lo hiciera, pero aquella noche le irritó de sobremanera al príncipe. ¿Acaso era por Draco?

—¿Harry?

—Tienes que cenar con el señor Malfoy—añadió con el tono de voz que siempre empleaba cuando Blaise no quería hacer algo que era importante—. Te está esperando.

Si se tratara de otra persona, Blaise probablemente hubiera ordenado un castigo por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero todos sabían que a pesar de la insistencia de Harry de ser tratado como un guardia, nunca había sido totalmente así. Para los habitantes del palacio, para todo su pueblo, era uno de los más amados miembros de la familia real. El rey siempre había querido a Harry como un hijo e inclusive, mucho antes de su muerte, se encargó de que la vida del último de los Potter estuviera asegurada. Sin embargo, esos no eran los motivos que detenían la rabia de Blaise, sino algo más sencillo y simple: no soportaba que Harry lo mirara con sus ojos verdes llenos de decepción. La única ocasión que Harry lo había hecho, Blaise, por primera vez en su vida, sintió una terrible vergüenza que no creía poseer.

—No lo lastimes —murmuró—. Podrían crear juntos un magnifico reinado.

—Él fue advertido —dijo Blaise, incorporándose pero sujetando la barbilla de Harry para alzar su rostro. Al verlo, con esa expresión cansada, los ojos brillantes y los labios pálidos a causa del vapor, no pudo evitar recordar la única noche en la que estuvieron juntos—. No _debes_ preocuparte por él.

Harry realmente lo intentó, inclusive después de que Blaise se fuera. Sin embargo, aunque dejó en pensar en Draco, sabía que él seguía escondido allí, cerca de su corazón, que latía ridículamente rápido cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, aún si fuera por accidente o en momentos inesperados. Cuando lo vio por primera vez descendiendo de su carruaje a mitad del bosque, Harry supo que ese joven hombre de mirada arrogante y pose altiva pero hermosos ojos grises, inevitablemente llamaba su atención.

Y si fuera más versado en el arte del amor, quizás Harry habría comprendido lo que otros vieron inmediatamente, al notar que su expresión se suavizaba y una involuntaria sonrisa aparecía en sus labios cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Malfoy; estaba _flechado_ por él.

Inclusive si Draco no estaba allí por él.

A pesar de que Harry solo podía servirle a su único rey.

Mirando sus rodillas mojadas, Harry recordó la amable sonrisa del padre de Blaise. El rey fue una las primeras personas que consiguió acceder al corazón de Harry luego de la terrible guerra que se llevó a todas las personas a las que amó.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la noche en la que salió de su país natal. Su padre, James, herido pero aún con su sonrisa eterna, había empuñado la espada con el fin de proteger a su familia. Lily y Harry, con la ayuda de Remus, consiguieron refugiarse en una cabaña escondida, aunque no por demasiado tiempo. Una horrible tormenta se desató cuando Harry se abrazó a su madre al escuchar unos horribles golpes en la puerta. Para su fortuna fue su padrino, Sirius, quien la abrió. Se suponía que todo debía estar bien porque allí estaba su padrino, pero él y su madre intercambiaron una severa mirada durante unos instantes. Luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, Lily abrazó a Harry, diciéndole cuánto lo amaban, lo querido que era y que siempre estarían con él. Harry era demasiado pequeño para saber que se trataba de una despedida, pero aun así sus emociones lo obligaron a llorar desesperadamente. Al final, Sirius se vio obligado a arrastrarlo lejos de los brazos de su madre, cubriéndolo con una manta y sentándolo frente a él cuando juntos montaron aquel extraño corcel.

Curiosamente, ese era unos de los recuerdos más vívidos de Harry: el sonido del galopar del caballo, la lluvia arreciando y Sirius diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Pero nada estuvo bien, porque Harry se descubrió llegando a un desconocido palacio mientras era atendido por unas extrañas jovencitas. Su padrino, serio como nunca antes, hablaba con un hombre que Harry más tarde reconocería como el rey del país donde habían aceptado cuidarlo.

—James y Lily… no puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé… ¿te podemos confiar a Harry?

—Será mi propio hijo.

Luego había aparecido Blaise. Indudablemente, el príncipe había sido despertado, porque cuando Harry levantó su vista para dirigirla hacia él, el niño dio un respingo asustado que terminó por alejar su sueño. Miró a las mucamas que rodeaban a Harry y se animó a acercarse, pero Harry en ese momento no entendía nada: solo sabía que su padrino lo había dejado en ese lugar desconocido, sin avisarle de su paradero a papá y mamá.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Blaise con su expresión infantil, poniéndose en cuclillas para buscar sus ojos. Harry respondió a su mirada, pero no a su pregunta, aunque eso no pareció desanimar a Blaise, quien desde pequeño demostró cuán insistente podía ser si alguien llamaba su atención lo suficiente. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó esa noche, no consiguió hacerlo hablar.

En ese inmenso palacio, los días transcurrieron con una espantosa lentitud para Harry. El rey fue quien le dio la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, permitiéndole llorar entre sus brazos. Conoció a la reina el día en el que recibió su espada. Ella entró en su habitación y se sentó al lado de él, en la cama, tocando con ternura su cabello azabache.

—Harry… ¿puedo llamarte así? —Él asintió. La reina, una mujer muy guapa, tenía una expresión distante, pero amable. No parecía el tipo de persona que quería forzarlo a sonreír mientras le decía que su familia ahora estaba en un lugar mejor. Tan solo por eso, a Harry ya le agradaba—. Tenemos algo que entregarte.

El « _tenemos»_ incluía a Blaise. El niño se asomó y entró a la habitación arrastrando con ambas manos una larga espada que evidentemente era demasiado pesada para él. Harry abrió sus ojos al máximo, reconociéndola al instante: era la espada de su papá.

—Uno de los guardias la encontró —anunció Blaise con tanto orgullo que casi parecía que él la había hallado. Cuando logró llegar a la cama, la reina le ayudó a levantarla, para así colocar la espada a un lado de Harry. Blaise recargó la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama, sonriendo al ver la expresión pasmada del otro niño—. Mamá y yo creemos que debes tenerla. ¡Es una estupenda idea! ¿Verdad?

Harry no dijo nada. Sus dedos se limitaron a recorrer el intrincado diseño de la empuñadura plateada; sintió bajo su piel el relieve de las figuras talladas a mano, acompañadas por las joyas rojas, unos preciosos rubíes, que sellaban su elegante apariencia. Era la primera vez que tocaba la espada, pues siempre la había visto en las manos de su padre. Saber que por tradición ahora era suya, aunque lo entristecía, también le recordaba que sus padres no habrían querido verlo ahogarse en la tristeza.

—Gracias —musitó, tratando de que su voz transmitiera toda la sinceridad con la que estaba diciendo aquella simple palabra. Debió funcionar, porque Blaise soltó una de sus famosas risotadas que parecían despertar a los muertos. No obstante, la reina tocó la mano de Harry y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella exclamó:

—A partir de ahora, Harry, crecerás en este reino, pero debes decidir qué harás. Algún día, con esta espada, puedes vengar a tu familia y a tu reino. O bien, puedes levantarla para proteger a los que amas… para que nunca más te arrebaten a alguien querido. Y sin importar cuál sea tu decisión, no tienes por qué preocuparte, porque aquí nadie te juzgará. Eres libre de escoger el camino que ansíes con mayor intensidad.

Y Harry escogió. Juró lealtad al rey, a la reina y al príncipe, prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca más perdería a quien amaba. Si entre sus manos estaba el evitarlo, si tenía que arriesgar todo de sí mismo para proteger a sus seres queridos, lo haría. Una decisión que los años terminarían convirtiéndola en una inquebrantable determinación que fue puesta a prueba cuando el príncipe y él cumplieron diecisiete años.

Después de tanto tiempo, Harry no sabía qué emoción otorgarle a aquella época. Adaptarse a un nuevo reino, donde todo era diferente, habría sido más difícil sin la presencia de Blaise. El príncipe pareció adoptarlo, primero como un cachorrito lastimado y necesitado de ayuda, para luego transformarse en su amigo. La adolescencia, y con ello mayores deberes para el príncipe heredero, acentuaron la personalidad caprichosa de Blaise. Mientras Harry se entrenaba, Blaise coqueteaba; cuando Harry aprendía tácticas de defensa ante una guerra, Blaise decidía con quién tener su primera experiencia sexual. Cuando Harry descubrió el peso que traía consigo el derramar sangre ajena, Blaise fue educado para ser oficialmente el próximo candidato al trono.

 _Eran mundos diferentes._

—Alteza, no _debería_ estar aquí —había musitado Harry aquella noche, a las afueras del palacio. La ceremonia que se celebraba por el cumpleaños diecisiete del príncipe estaba próxima, lo que mantenía a Blaise ocupado y a la guardia en una constante vigilancia. Si bien no existían reinos que se encontraran ante una inminente guerra, de vez en cuando, y sobre todo en eventos tan importantes como ese, solían ocurrir atentados contra la familia real.

—Por los dioses, suenas como Hermione —contestó, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Blaise portaba esa noche una túnica ceremonial que, como no podía ser de otra manera, le quedaba bien. Harry lo miró de soslayo, tratando de concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Blaise. Después de tantos años juntos, conociéndose más de que lo podría considerarse normal, Harry se había enamorado del príncipe. En retrospectiva parecía lógico, e inclusive Astoria se había burlado de él al decirle que era extraño que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero Harry no planeaba decírselo. Después de todo, él había sido testigo de todos los corazones que Blaise había destrozado.

—¿Ella sabe dónde está? No quiero que me regañe otra vez.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe —dijo, entornando los ojos, pero sin borrar su sonrisa—. La forma más rápida para que Hermione me deje en paz, es haciendo lo que debo.

Harry, nervioso, toqueteó su espada. Era más fácil fingir que no le gustaba el príncipe cuando este no se encontraba cerca. Al crecer juntos, para Blaise siempre fue fácil darse cuenta de los cambios en sus emociones, y aunque la mayoría de las veces no le molestaba, en ese momento Harry deseaba desesperadamente que no fuese así; lo último que necesitaba era volverse una víctima más de la indiferencia del príncipe.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? —preguntó Blaise, tomándolo desprevenido—. Desde hace unos días, estás actuando extraño. Entiendo que cuando estamos con otros, insistas en llamarme por el título que me corresponde, pero en un momento como ahora…

A lo lejos, un sonido, similar a una campana, interrumpió no solo la oración del príncipe, sino también la calma del lugar. Durante unos segundos, Harry no reaccionó. Cuando un segundo tronido resonó, maldijo por lo bajo mientras sujetaba el brazo de Blaise.

—¡Tenemos que volver al palacio! —gritó Harry, obligando al príncipe a correr. Blaise debió notar la seriedad de su expresión, porque no protestó y siguió los veloces pasos del otro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que vieran como otros guardias corrían en sentido contrario, hacia las entradas, seguramente atraídos por el mismo sonido que había alertado a Harry.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo! —contestó sin dejar de correr—. ¡Debemos comprobar si los reyes están bien! ¡Intentaré llevarlos a un lugar más seguro!

—¡Pero la guardia…!

Justo a tiempo, Harry empujó a Blaise hacia uno de los arbustos cercanos. Cubriéndole la boca con las manos, ambos observaron cómo media docena de hombres desconocidos y armados corrían hacia el palacio, alegando que su víctima primordial era la reina. Harry pudo sentir a Blaise temblar, no sabía si de miedo o de rabia, al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Sea como fuere, resultaba evidente que se trataba de un ataque masivo hacia la familia real, y tenían que llegar a tiempo a las habitaciones de los reyes, sobre todo porque en los últimos tiempos la salud del rey había empeorado.

—Tomaremos un atajo —murmuró Harry, mirando a los ojos a Blaise, quien asintió. Corrieron a través de los jardines, adentrándose al palacio por una puerta trasera que conducía a las cocinas, estremeciéndose ante el incómodo silencio que había y, que una situación como esa, no auguraba nada bueno. Avanzaron por las escaleras para llegar a un largo pasillo, y en una esquina Harry casi decapitó a Ron, que corría en sentido inverso.

—¡Tranquilo, Harry! —masculló Ron, mirándolo asustado. Harry resopló pero bajó su espada, sintiendo su corazón palpitar desbocado—. Los reyes han sido trasladados por su guardia. Tú tienes que llevar al príncipe hacia la torre. Será mejor mantenerlos separados.

—¡Pero mis padres…! —comenzó a protestar Blaise. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que su opinión era inútil, gruñó y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de sus padres.

—¡Alteza! —gritó Harry, dando a conocer su posición sin querer. Afortunadamente, Harry siempre había sido más fuerte y veloz que el príncipe en ese aspecto, así que logró detenerlo a tiempo para arrojarlo hacia Ron cuando tres de los invasores llegaron hasta ellos.

Harry siempre había sido una persona tranquila que sonreía, pero esa noche, Blaise descubrió al hombre que le juró protegerlo siempre. Lo vio derramar sangre al usar su espada con una maestría mortal, porque si Harry no hubiera actuado de esa manera, evidentemente aquellos hombres los hubieran asesinado sin piedad.

Cuando Potter limpió su espada ensangrentada en sus vestimentas, volteó hacia Ron y murmuró:

—Ve con la guardia de los reyes. Yo mantendré al príncipe con vida. —El pelirrojo no vaciló; desapareció tan rápido que Blaise ni siquiera reaccionó. Harry sujetó su mano y lo guio hasta la torre sin decir una palabra. Solo cuando estuvieron a salvo, empujó al príncipe contra una pared y lo acorraló, sintiéndose furioso como nunca antes en su vida—: ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Blaise!

El príncipe separó sus resecos labios. La mejilla de Harry estaba salpicada por la sangre, su mirada verde brillaba y había tirado su espada. Toda su atención, su rabia y sus deseos estaban centrados en él. Nunca antes Harry le había parecido tan dominante, tan fuerte y tan sublime como aquella noche.

—Harry…

—¡No! —gritó, golpeando con sus puños a la pared detrás de él—. ¡No vuelvas a _hacerme_ esto, Blaise! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Juré que jamás iba a perder a alguien a quien amaba, maldita sea! ¡No….!

Entonces, Blaise rodeó el cuello de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sus labios se unieron en un beso apremiante, aterrado y excitante. Ambos lucharon por tener el control, descargando la rabia que sentían, el temor de la muerte. Blaise jamás creyó que Harry, ese muchacho dulce, pudiera cambiar tanto por él.

Noches después, cuando el peligro desapareció y todo volvió a la calma, Harry se entregó a Blaise en una única ocasión. Una sola vez en lecho del príncipe, en donde se dejó llevar por la pasión, aunque a la mañana siguiente comprendió lo que muchos otros lloraron durante tanto tiempo: que el príncipe jamás sentiría amor. Sin embargo, y aunque Blaise jamás mostró interés por volver a estar juntos, se volvió posesivo con él. Y mientras los años transcurrían, trayendo más tragedias y amantes, el príncipe nunca lo soltó.

Ni siquiera ahora, cuando Draco Malfoy apareció.

.

* * *

.

Blaise Zabini se trataba de una persona interesante, y no en el buen sentido.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Draco en el cuarto día de su visita, luego de una cena llena de indirectas por parte del príncipe para llevarlo a su cama. Malfoy tenía que admitir que era bastante halagador ser el interés de Blaise, quien no tenía vergüenza en mostrar toda la sensualidad que poseía. Evidentemente, era una persona que había nacido con la habilidad de la seducción; sus palabras no eran vulgares, pero escondían detrás de sí una fuerte carga sexual. Draco nunca antes había tenido una cena tan voluptuosa como aquella, en la que cada platillo, cada bebida y cada delicioso aroma era una invitación a follar sobre la mesa.

No obstante, Draco se mantuvo estoico. Con la misma habilidad con la que el príncipe lo seducía, él lo evitaba, porque también podía jugar el juego que Blaise había iniciado. No era necesario ser un gran observador para darse cuenta de que el príncipe amaba los retos que incluían a personas difíciles de obtener. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, si Draco verdad movía los hilos a su conveniencia, entonces podría obtener, no solo un príncipe sin corazón, sino también una persona dispuesta a cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos por solo un poco de su atención. ¿O acaso de verdad Blaise creía que era el único que sabía pasar por encima de los sentimientos de otros para su beneficio?

Porque si Draco decidía aceptaba esa locura, si debía pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar, entonces tenía que aprender a estar un paso adelante del príncipe. Siempre en su beneficio, disfrutándose, pero usándose mutuamente.

 _¿Qué en ello podría salir mal, si ambos estaban de acuerdo?_

—Escuché que Blaise está molesto contigo… ¿Debería preocuparme?

Draco detuvo sus pasos. Al dirigirse hacia su habitación, con una maldita erección entre las piernas que se negaba a irse, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien en el pasillo. Después de todo, era tarde y estaba convencido de que no había muchas rondas nocturnas en ese lado del castillo. Aun así, logró detenerse y evitar ser visto antes de girar en una esquina, de donde procedía la tranquila voz de Astoria.

—Está bien, es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados —respondió la voz de Potter.

Con una mueca dibujándose en su rostro, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaba escondiéndose. Ese era el único camino que conocía para regresar a su habitación, así que no era su culpa si escuchaba e interrumpía aquella conversación. Era culpa de Potter y Astoria por hablar en un sitio público, donde cualquiera podía aparecer inesperadamente.

—Harry…

—Le dije que lo tratara con cuidado, solo eso. Hacen una buena pareja, ¿verdad? Cuando la reina llegue estará muy complacida.

—Harry —insistió Astoria.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad —murmuró.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te duele que lo escoja a él y no a ti?

Draco levantó la ceja al escuchar la última pregunta. ¿Potter estaba enamorado del príncipe? Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía sentido. Desde que lo conoció, no había hecho otra cosa más que defenderlo. Además, durante los últimos días, lo evitaba. Draco notó que Potter había dejado de comer con ellos y se limitaba a cuidar al príncipe cuando él no estaba presente. Siempre que Blaise le sugería pasar la tarde juntos, el guardia se marchaba, dejando a cargo a otro hombre. La razón de ese comportamiento, probablemente se debía a ello; al hecho de que Harry estaba enamorado del príncipe, y no soportaba verlo cerca de Draco.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Astoria.

—Si lo repites cincuenta veces más —murmuró ella, y su voz vaya que sonaba divertida—, quizá logres convencerte de que estás diciendo la verdad.

Algo en el interior de Draco se removió. Al principio, había creído que Potter lo evitaba porque finalmente había comprendido cuál era su lugar en ese castillo, pero ahora al escuchar esa conversación, todo parecía ser diferente. ¿Así que no soportaba su presencia? ¿Así que las palabras que le dijo durante el único desayuno que compartieron eran falsas? Maldito Potter. Draco en realidad no le agradaba; seguramente había mantenido esa conversación con él solo para analizarlo. ¿De modo que no quería verlo? Entonces lo fastidiaría de esa forma: estaría cerca de Potter para recordarle en todo momento que a él sería quien le serviría en el futuro.

—Buenas noches —masculló Draco, apareciendo con toda la casualidad que fue capaz de actuar, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Astoria probablemente no le creería, pero el idiota de Potter sí.

—Hola, señor Malfoy —saludó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa irónica—. Es una hermosa noche para pasear, ¿no cree?

—Lo es —contestó, mirando a Potter, quien había palidecido hasta el punto de ser preocupante—. Aunque ahora me dirigió hacia mi habitación.

—Es una pena, señor Malfoy —respondió Astoria, con toda la intención de alguien que estaba planeando algo—. Las estrellas de esta noche se ven más brillantes que cualquier otro día en el año. ¿No le gustaría ir a la _Torre de las Noches_ del palacio? Es uno de los más hermosos espectáculos que nuestro pueblo puede ofrecerle. —Luego, ella palmeó la espalda de su acompañante para hacerlo reaccionar y añadió—: Harry se dirigía allí.

—¡Astoria! —dijo el aludido, pero reaccionó demasiado lento. Draco se había cruzado de brazos mientras una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de la mujer, se había dibujado en sus labios. Por el simple hecho de estar rodeado por ellos, Harry sentía escalofríos en su espalda.

—Me gustaría acompañarte, Potter —dijo Draco—. Creo que sería muy interesante.

—Sin duda —concordó Astoria, soltando una risita, pero acomodando su vestido—. Entonces, señores, les dejaré solos para que lo disfruten.

A Draco realmente no le importó quedarse solo con Potter. De hecho, podía decir que disfrutaba de su caminar tan mecánico y la incomodidad que le transmitía. Le gustaba incordiarlo y ser la causa de un tropiezo en su vida; resultaba extrañamente placentero el saber que su mera presencia era capaz de alterarlo de esa manera.

—Su nombre… —murmuró Harry, tocándose el brazo. ¿Es que no podía quedarse quieto?

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi nombre?

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente—. Quiero decir… _demonios._ Me refiero a que su nombre se deriva de una constelación, ¿no?

Draco se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. No pensaba que alguien como Potter supiera un detalle como ese. Además, no entendía por qué la conversación se había desviado de esa manera.

—¿Tienes algún problema con los nombres de las estrellas? —cuestionó mientras subían las largas escaleras que los llevarían a la famosa torre. Harry negó con la cabeza, pero el comentario pareció causarle gracia.

—Me parece interesante —respondió—. Suena el nombre que una importante y ancestral familia le pondría a su heredero.

—Porque así es, Potter —aseveró entornando los ojos. De verdad que ese hombre era un completo idiota.

—Sí, por supuesto —exclamó, deteniéndose ante una puerta que abrió para darle el paso a Draco, quien se maravilló ante la estructura de la habitación. Era un lugar diseñado, no solo para ver las estrellas, sino también para estudiarlas.

—¿Eres el único que viene aquí? —preguntó Draco, caminando por la habitación circular, donde cincos telescopios, todos orientados en diferentes posiciones, esperaban ser utilizados.

—También Hermione y el príncipe… pero, en esencia, soy el único que la utiliza.

—Me parecen que son demasiados privilegios para un simple guardia —comentó, esperando su reacción. Si Potter era el amante del príncipe, eso explicaría por qué todos parecían adorarlo.

Harry se ruborizó. Sus mejillas adquirieron tanto color que por un instante Draco creyó que la temperatura de la noche había aumentado. Sin embargo, el moreno no respondió a observación, sino que se limitó a caminar hacia uno de los telescopios, encogiéndose de hombros cuando murmuró:

—Le preguntaba por su nombre porque desde aquí se alcanza a apreciar su constelación… el _Dragón._

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se acercó hacia el objeto que tocaba Harry. Tras lanzarle una mirada desconfiada que pareció aumentar la sonrisa del otro, se inclinó para observar a través del telescopio, que obviamente estaba calibrado para ver esa constelación en específico.

—Es una de mis constelaciones favoritas —susurró Harry, acercándose a la orilla de la torre para ver hacia el cielo, sin necesidad de un telescopio. Tal como Astoria lo había dicho, las estrellas parecían brillar más esa noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco, al separarse del telescopio. Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Quizá porque su historia dice que murió protegiendo lo que debía cuidar por siempre?

Hubo un silencio, aunque esta vez no fue incómodo. Draco se acercó una vez más a Harry (tenía la acertada sensación de que el guardia evitaba que entre ellos hubiera alguna clase de contacto físico), y solo cuando lo miró, con ese cabello revuelto, con esas facciones tranquilas y esos ojos verdes brillando con amabilidad, supo que quizás estaba un poco equivocado en sus deducciones.

—¿Por qué me evitas? —preguntó sin poder contenerse—. Dices que te _agrado,_ pero te escondes como un gatito asustado cada vez que nos encontramos. ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa, Potter? Te recuerdo que quizás me vuelva rey de este país…

Algo en sus palabras molestó a Potter, quien apretó sus puños y tensó su cuerpo.

—Entonces aceptarás la petición del príncipe —dijo, y para Draco casi sonó como un reproche. Aunque, ¿por qué Potter tendría que reprocharle algo?

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de tenerte a mis pies? —masculló maliciosamente—. ¿Por qué habría de rechazarla? ¿O acaso _tienes_ una razón por la cual _debería_ negarme?

Harry lo miró. Sus ojos verdes, que curiosamente parecían reflejar las estrellas, ahogaron las palabras de Draco. Nadie _nunca_ lo había mirado de esa manera: como si le reclamara algo, como si quisiera detenerlo porque sabía que estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande de su vida. Al final, solo murmuró:

—No me tendrías a tus pies, al menos no siendo la pareja del príncipe. Todo lo que soy le pertenece solamente Blaise Zabini.

—¿Eres su amante? —cuestionó, sin saber por qué esas palabras le supieron tan amargas… hasta que Harry sonrió como si hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes.

—No soy su pareja. Yo lo protejo.

—¿Hasta qué momento continuarás con esa estúpida historia? ¡Es obvio que no eres un guardia!

—Lo soy —insistió—. _Aquí_ lo soy.

Las palabras de Harry tenían un secreto, Draco lo sabía. Entrecerró sus ojos, deseando golpear a ese estúpido hombre hasta que le dijera la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, quería simplemente rendirse ante sus ridículas conversaciones. Y era extraño, se dijo, porque en sus charlas con el príncipe, Blaise despertaba sus instintos más básicos y sexuales, lo hacía desearlo hasta el punto de la desesperación, pero con Harry… maldita sea, con Potter todo era confuso, complicado y estúpido, porque su mente no tenía por qué perder el tiempo de esa manera. Simplemente no existían razones que fuesen lo suficientemente válidas como para estar allí, mirando hacia esos ojos verdes en lugar del hermoso cielo estrellado…

—Nadie folla _tan_ bien, Potter. No para tener la lealtad que tú tienes hacia él.

Harry se carcajeó. A Draco le sorprendía que hubiera caído ante un comentario como tan simple como ese; sin duda, era un completo imbécil.

Y aun así, una pequeña y absurda parte de su mente que el rubio se negaba a escuchar, insistía en decirle que Draco en realidad prefería estar allí, mirando al tonto de Potter, y no en la cama de Blaise Zabini.

Aún si eso le augurara cientos de problemas.

Sobre todo porque Blaise estaba escuchándolos detrás de esa puerta.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola a todos! \0/ Debo admitir que el capítulo lo finalicé el viernes, pero las festividades se atravesaron en mi camino, jajaja. ¡Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, directo para ustedes! Antes de llegar al final, quería mostrar un poco de la relación de Blaise y Harry, y cómo son las cosas entre ellos. Harry estuvo enamorado de Blaise, pero nunca fue una relación o se sintió correspondido. Y bueno, a veces Blaise se aprovecha, jajajaja. Eso sí, adoré escribir un momento entre Draco y Harry, porque ellos básicamente se sienten atraídos sin saberlo o sin determinarlo. Juajuajua. Ya me dirán ustedes qué opinan del capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus ánimos! :D

 **Lizbeth;** Jajajaja, prometo que prontico habrá un acercamiento más grande entre Harry y Draco, porque a fin de cuentas se lo merecen, porque aunque no parezca, realmente ellos no pueden dejar de buscarse. Aunque puede que Blaise se interponga durante unos minutos, pero te aseguro que todo terminará bien. ¡Siempre terminan bien mis historias! O bueno, más o menos bien, jajajajaa. Además, todas las dudas serán resueltas muy pronto. Y, sobre el arete y el tatuaje, en el último capítulo, Harry nos contará un poco más de ellos. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, un beso! ;D

 **Musshi;** ¡hola! Oh, entonces es bueno decir que te he sorprendido con la historia, jejejeje. ¡Perdona por la espera, pero ya estamos de vuelta con un capítulo un poquito más largo! ¡Gracias, un besote! :D

 **Perla;** eh, pero esta no tendrá tanto, sobre todo porque solo me queda un capítulo para que finalice, jajaajajaja xDDD. Como ves, sí hubo un poco de las ideas de Draco con respecto a lo que está ocurriendo, si en el fondo es un buenazo. ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero, preciosa!

¡Muchas gracias a **coptesita, Paulinafujoshi, Amai Star of Darkness, Acantha-27, Annilina, sombra88, Christine C, dragon de mala fe, Perla, Izlandi, musshi, lovre11, xonyaa11, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, StrawberryBlack, lizbethshawol, FanFiker-FanFinal, mellitacullen, DarkPotterMalfoy, LangStarku, Kokoa Kirkland, I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** por sus reviews!

 **¡Excelente semana! ¡Os quiero! :D**


	5. Un paso hacia el destino

**Harry Potter y sus secuaces pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por diversión :D**

 **Título:** ¡Sí, su majestad!

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Capítulos: 5/5**

 **Advertencias: AU (Universo alterno)/Slash/Lime**. Esta breve historia narra a Harry y Draco encontrándo en otro mundo muy distinto al planteado por J.K., relaciones homosexuales, tonterías, y muchas otras cosas raras que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de lectura. Así que si entraste aquí por un fatídico error… ¡Huye lo más pronto posible! Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **¡Sí, su majestad!**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo V**

 **Un paso hacia destino**

Aquel día, las actividades en el palacio comenzaron mucho antes del amanecer. No era necesario prestar demasiada atención para darse cuenta de que no existía habitación en la que no escuchara el movimiento de la servidumbre al andar de un lado hacia otro. Los murmullos, las risitas y el interminable sonido de las pisadas parecían crear una errática melodía que alguien había olvidado dejar de tocar.

Mientras las últimas estrellas se desvanecían bajo un cielo color púrpura, Harry se dio cuenta de que por primera vez estaba pensado en Draco como el futuro príncipe de ese lugar. La noche anterior había llegado una carta de la reina, anunciando la feliz hora de su regreso y su deseo de conocer si, finalmente, Blaise había sentado cabeza. Se suponía que esa tarde, si todo marchaba bien, no solo celebrarían a la reina: tenían que estar preparados para el anuncio de quien sería, a partir de ese momento, el nuevo príncipe del reino.

La sola idea de que eso sucediera llenó a Harry de un humor horrible. No era justo que alguien como Draco llegara simplemente a arrebatarle las cosas que amaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía _ese_ rubio para apoderarse de lo que él, con tanto sufrimiento, había construido? Era… _inmoral_.

—Harry… ¡Harry! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace cinco minutos!

El aludido volteó hacia las escaleras que Ron, en ese momento, bajaba con un andar torpe que en la presencia de la reina le hubiera valido un regaño. Ella solía decir que la apariencia de la familia real iniciaba en cada uno de los sirvientes del castillo. El pelirrojo, por supuesto, no lo hacía a propósito; tan solo era la forma de andar de alguien que no le prestaba atención a detalles como esos.

—Disculpa —murmuró Harry cuando Ron llegó a su lado—, tengo muchas cosas en la mente, eso es todo. ¿Sucede algo?

Ron abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. Su rostro pecoso se distorsionó en una mueca confusa, como la de alguien que estaba ante una elección difícil. Al final, se rascó la mejilla y asintió.

—Me envía Hermione. Quiere saber si recibirás a la reina a las afueras del bosque.

—Ese continúa siendo mi plan —aseveró Harry, mirando hacia los jardines, donde unas jovencitas estaban podando un matorral, aunque por la manera en la que lo hacían, él dudaba que terminara bien—. Además, el príncipe quiere estar a solas con el señor Malfoy antes del anuncio de hoy. Es una buena manera de deshacerse de su guardia personal, ¿no crees?

—No me agrada ese sujeto —exclamó Ron, arrugando su nariz. Parecía que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo el poder decir esas palabras libremente. Harry lo miró de soslayo mientras levantaba sus cejas, preguntándose por qué le molestaba aquella opinión, sobre todo cuando, instantes atrás, estaba diciéndose a sí mismo exactamente eso; que Draco no era precisamente una persona agradable. Aun así, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado… arrogante. Ernie dice que aunque sería conveniente para el reino una relación mercantil propiciada por su unión, no se imagina a alguien como Malfoy dirigiendo al pueblo. Para mí solo es otro niño caprichoso. ¿O acaso a ti sí te agrada?

Por un instante, la sangre de Harry se heló. Se sintió completamente expuesto ante esa despistada mirada azul. Sabía que Ron lo había preguntado solo para obtener su apoyo, pero él no se sentía capaz de verlo y afirmarle que Malfoy le era indiferente.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Optó por preguntar, a falta de una expresión que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos. Aun así, la evasiva pregunta de Harry pareció ser acertada, porque Ron se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto impreciso del palacio.

—Hermione y Malfoy discutieron —explicó, demasiado rápido y bajo. Potter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose si acaso Ron sentía celos por eso: todos sabían que detrás de las frecuentes riñas entre Ron y Hermione, solo se ocultaba una inevitable atracción que ya comenzaba a tomar forma. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera mofarse de Ron por ello, una duda (quizá mucho más lógica y razonable) se formó en su mente con tal velocidad, que se sintió un verdadero estúpido por no haberla pensarlo antes.

—¿Por qué _ellos_ discutieron?

—No lo sé —admitió enfurruñado—, aunque las mucamas sí, puedes preguntarle a ellas. Las he visto cuchichear y soltar risitas tontas desde que desperté. Lo más probable es que sea por el príncipe, ¿no crees?

Las coherentes palabras del pelirrojo ayudaron a regular la respiración de Harry. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué otra razón discutirían Hermione y Draco? Él no tenía por qué sentirse tan _afectado_ por cada pequeño rumor que corría entorno a Malfoy.

—El príncipe…

—¿Hmm?

—Nada —musitó, negando con la cabeza mientras giraba y caminaba en dirección hacia el palacio—. Dile a Hermione que no se preocupe, ¿bien? Me encargaré de despertar a Blaise para que cumpla con sus obligaciones.

Si Ron pretendía alargar esa conversación, Harry no se lo permitió. Logró escabullirse antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera añadir algo más, y prefirió concentrarse en subir las escaleras y atravesar los grandes salones. En ningún momento se detuvo pues no era necesario: conocía a la perfección el palacio, así como también el camino hacia la habitación del príncipe. Cuando Harry por fin llegó, los primeros rayos del sol ya habían comenzado a traspasar los altos ventanales y poco a poco los pasillos estaban llenándose de la cálida luz diurna. Blaise, sin duda alguna, se enfadaría por tener que levantarse tan temprano, pero no protestaría mucho. Después de todo, hasta él sabía que era un día importante.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó Harry, tocando la enorme puerta de madera. Se detuvo unos instantes esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó, deduciendo así que el príncipe aún dormía. Finalmente, y tras una extraña vacilación que no había sentido hasta ese momento, Potter abrió la puerta y entró.

En ese preciso instante _algo_ –Harry no sabía qué– se apretujó dentro de él hasta desmoronarse.

Blaise no solo estaba despierto… también estaba acompañado. Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí, dentro de la habitación del príncipe, y para desgracia de Harry, fue su posición la que monopolizó su atención: ambos estaban de pie, muy cerca el uno del otro. De hecho, estaban tan cerca que las manos de Blaise parecían estar acomodando las ropas del rubio, quien también veía a Harry, aunque sus ojos parecían furiosos por una razón. Su llegada debió haber interrumpido algo, aunque si juzgaba el desorden que había en la cama, quizá era precisamente lo contrario. Sea como fuere, Harry tardó en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo, la imagen ya había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Alteza! —balbuceó rápidamente Harry, sonrojándose al cerrar los ojos. No quería ver eso, no quería saber _nada_ de eso. Sintió las miradas de ambos vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras giraba para salir, pero sus pies se transformaron en plomo cuando escuchó a Blaise, con esa voz firme y ronca, pronunciar:

—Harry, detente.

Él respiró hondamente, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, aunque sin duda alguna el movimiento de sus hombros debió delatarlo. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que podría mirarlo sin reprocharle algo en lo que no tenía derecho, pudo voltear.

—Dígame.

Harry apretó sus puños, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no observar a Draco, pero por la posición en la que estaba parado, era difícil lograrlo. Blaise levantó su ceja, sin decir nada, al menos no respecto a la evidente incomodidad de su guardia.

—Cierra bien la puerta y vigila afuera hasta que Draco salga. No quiero que nadie vuelva a interrumpirnos.

—Como usted ordene, Alteza. —Sorprendido, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia. Aun así, consiguió dejar de temblar y cerrar la puerta, apoyándose en esta al salir. No tenía deseos de escuchar las actividades del príncipe y de Draco, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para desobedecer una orden directa. Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry comprendió cuán _débil_ era ante Blaise, no porque lo odiara o amara, sino porque se sentía atado a él.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia la ventana, recordando de pronto su idea de dejar el reino. En realidad, y pese al cálido trato de la familia real, no eran parientes suyos. Harry ni siquiera pertenecía a ese lugar de grandes árboles y terrenos planos y abiertos. Su reino, el país en el que alguna vez había sido el príncipe, era distinto: casi siempre había neblina y era húmedo. Estaba rodeado por montañas y la lluvia solía recordarle aquellas tardes nubladas. Era un lugar más bien nostálgico.

«¿Por qué sigo aquí?» se preguntó con una oleada de pánico recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Cuando era niño, a Harry ni siquiera le gustaba estar allí. De hecho, se podría decir que la costumbre fue la que terminó cultivando el cariño que Potter sentía hacia ese enorme palacio. El paso de los años había enterrado los recuerdos de su pasado, pero Harry no se dio el lujo de olvidarlos por completo: sabía que traicionaría todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado si fingía que nada había ocurrido. Además, la reina nunca se lo hubiera permitido. Ella era el tipo de personas que creían que nada debía dejarse atrás.

«—Algún día, Harry —había dicho en una noche en la que estaban conversando juntos, poco después de la muerte del rey—, entenderás que olvidar no soluciona las cosas, porque en realidad nadie es capaz de desaparecer el pasado, sin importar cuánto lo intentemos».

—Potter.

Por inercia, Harry sujetó la empuñadura de su espada. Cuando estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y era interrumpido de ese modo, su cuerpo solía actuar por su propia cuenta. Afortunadamente, logró detener el reflejo de desenfundar su espada cuando vio que era Theodore Nott quien se acercaba por el pasillo. Se preguntó qué hacía por esa parte del palacio, aunque pronto comprendió que debía estar buscando a Draco.

—Buenos días, señor Nott —saludó Harry, con la sonrisa más falsa que encontró, pero que Theo, al no conocerlo, no podría notarlo—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Theo pareció dudarlo. Sin duda, no confiaba con facilidad en alguien, aunque Harry no podía culparlo por eso. Él sabía lo importante que era mantener vigilada a una persona cuando se trataba del bienestar de alguien irremplazable.

—Estoy buscando a Draco —dijo, desviando su atención hacia la espada. Harry lo notó, pues de inmediato bajó su mano, intentando que su postura se relajara.

—Está con el príncipe, dentro de su alcoba —explicó, tragándose sus emociones de tal forma que le fue imposible notar la manera en la que Theo entrecerraba sus ojos al escucharlo—. Lamento informarle que mis órdenes me exigen impedir cualquier tipo de interrupción.

Al verlo separar sus labios, Harry se preparó para recibir una protesta, pero el hombre lo sorprendió al preguntar:

—¿Quién te dio esa orden?

—¿Disculpe?

—Alguno de ellos te debió dar esa orden. ¿Quién fue?

El moreno no entendía el propósito de aquella pregunta tan extraña. ¿Qué importaba quién le había ordenado eso? Bastaba con que él cumpliera con ella, ¿no? Pero al ver que Theodore en verdad esperaba por su respuesta, Harry arrastró su pie sobre el elegante suelo, sintiéndose fastidiado.

—El príncipe.

—Por supuesto —exclamó Nott, con la expresión de alguien que estaba cansado de detener las estupideces cometidas por otras personas. Y si Harry no estuviera tan dolido por lo había pasado, quizás aquello lo hubiera hecho sonreír—. Al parecer, ambos tienen el mismo gusto.

Antes de que consiguiera comprender las encriptadas palabras de Theo, la puerta detrás de Harry se abrió. Él dio unos pasos hacia adelante, asustado, pero pronto recuperó su postura cuando Draco salió. El rubio tenía el cuerpo tenso y su malhumor era tan evidente, que Harry miró hacia dentro de la habitación, preguntándose qué había pasado, además de lo que era natural. Cuando él entró, no parecía haber problemas, pero ahora…

—Te fuiste —exclamó Theo, cortando el hilo del pensamiento de Harry. Al parecer estaba enojado—. Eres un estúpido, Draco.

El rubio no respondió. Entornó los ojos, pero miró a Harry otra vez, quien resistió valientemente aquel desafío, intentando demostrar, sobre todo a sí mismo, que sin importar cuán herido se sintiera en ese momento, él encontraría una manera de superarlo. ¿Quién se creía Draco Malfoy? Maldita sea, él era Harry Potter, el niño huérfano que logró permanecer con vida, aunque todas sus posibilidades se habían reducido. No dejaría que algo, que se asemejaba mucho a un corazón roto, lo derrotara.

—Andando —ordenó Draco, rompiendo el contacto visual y pasando a un lado de Theo, a quien no le quedó otro remedio más que seguirlo para regañarlo en un lugar más privado—. Tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer.

—Precisamente —puntualizó Theo, sabiendo que Harry seguiría sus pasos hasta verlos desaparecer por el pasillo—. Y aun así, tú decidiste ir con el príncipe.

Draco no respondió, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, Potter no lo habría escuchado. Habían avanzado lo suficiente para hacer de la conversación algo privado. Aun así, Harry creyó ver que el rubio le lanzaba un último vistazo antes de que el príncipe abriera las puertas de su habitación y se recarga en el marco de la puerta. Aunque no tenía dibujada su habitual sonrisa, la pose despreocupada de su cuerpo atormentó a Potter, quien no podía creer que un día normal pudiera transformase en algo tan espantoso. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que pronto tendría que salir del castillo en busca de la reina, y así podría liberarse, al menos durante unas horas, de esa opresión que retumbaba en su pecho.

—Eres muy bueno juzgando a las personas, Harry —dijo Blaise, con la facilidad que solo una persona confiada podría tener. Lo miraba, aunque sus manos estaban acomodando la bonita túnica que se cambiaría poco antes de la llegada de su madre.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere, Alteza —comentó, sabiendo que la frialdad de sus palabras no pasaría desapercibida para el otro.

Así fue.

Blaise sujetó el brazo de Harry y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo e impidiéndole alejarse, porque aunque no protestara por el contacto, nunca antes había tenido un abrazo tan incómodo y poco deseado como ese. Desde que era niño y había llegado a ese palacio, se suponía que Harry era suyo; una persona incondicional que sin importar cómo lo tratara o cuánto jugara con otros, estaría siempre para él.

 _Sin embargo_ …

Blaise se agachó, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Harry, aspirando su familiar aroma. Por alguna razón que el príncipe nunca había podido explicarse, Potter siempre olía a madera; era un aroma agradable y dulce. En ocasiones se preguntaba si se trataba de un olor común en el reino en el que Harry habría muerto, si su familia no le hubiera dado refugio años atrás. Harry, por supuesto, no contestaría jamás eso, pero algo dentro de Blaise se sacudía al pensar cuántos años habían pasado sin que se preocupara por algo más que sí mismo.

—¿Alteza?

—Tenías razón —aceptó, rozando con sus labios la piel de Harry. ¿Por qué no podía dejar impregnado su olor y así demostrarle a cualquiera que osara acercarse que Harry _le pertenecía_ y que nadie más podía tocarlo?—. Draco algún día será un gran rey.

Si Harry aún mantenía escondida alguna esperanza, esta desapareció ante esas palabras. Era como si Blaise estuviera confirmándole que Draco ya había aceptado su propuesta y por eso se había acercado a su lecho. En realidad, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Harry no tenía nada de qué sorprenderse. Desde que había llegado al reino, Malfoy pareció ser al que habían estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo; sería el que lograría que el distante corazón del príncipe aceptara a alguien que no podría amar, pero con el que podría estar por el resto de su vida.

—Felicidades, Alteza —dijo Harry, bajando su mirada—. Es una persona muy afortunada.

 _Lo era,_ en verdad lo era.

* * *

Theo entrecerró sus ojos, observando la cuidadosa manera con la que Draco sujetaba su taza de té, evitando su mirada. Dos días antes, luego de una conversación extensa y cansada que por alguna razón había terminado en Potter, el rubio finalmente consiguió obtener la información que tanto había querido conocer, a pesar de cuánto lo negara: saber quién era Harry Potter.

Había accedido a contárselo, creyendo que de esa manera podría detener la absurda obsesión que Draco sentía. Si lograba convencerlo de que Potter era solo una persona con pasado, pero sin ningún futuro, quizá bastaría. No obstante, Theo pronto descubrió que ya era demasiado tarde para un plan como ese: Draco había dejado de escucharlo días atrás.

—Granger habló conmigo —dijo Theo. Draco bajó su taza y apretó sus labios, preparándose para defenderse—. Según ella, querías saber cuál fue el reino al que perteneció Potter. Lo curioso es que estoy seguro de habértelo dicho antes.

—¿Estás enojado porque no confié en tus palabras, Theo? —cuestionó, ladeando una sonrisa que ocultó la rabia que aún palpitaba en su pecho y que estaba dispuesta a salir en pequeñas dosis de cruel sarcasmo—. Eres la niñera favorita de mi padre, no tienes que preocuparte por quedar en la calle.

—Draco —pronunció, con el mismo fastidio de un padre cansado de suplicarle a su hijo que por una maldita vez en su vida ordenara su habitación—, ¿por qué querías _confirmarlo_?

—No quería hacerlo —respondió, sabiendo que Theo no dejaría el tema hasta que tuviera las respuestas que creyera verdaderas—, solo quería ver su reacción. —Al notar que el otro continuaba en silencio, esperando por una explicación más detallada, Draco entornó los ojos sin poder creer que Theo no hubiera comprendido su objetivo—. ¿Acaso Potter nunca ha abandonado este reino? ¿Jamás tuvo _deseos_ de vengar lo que alguna vez fue suyo?

—Buscar la época donde Potter fue rebelde no te beneficiará en nada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Draco, más para sí mismo que para Theo.

—Has notado que Potter es preciado por el príncipe. Ser enemigo de alguien que tiene tantos privilegios solo te causará problemas si tú…

—En realidad —interrumpió—, pienso que precisamente por eso, Blaise preferiría que Potter y yo fuésemos enemigos.

El silencio que prosiguió a esa oración se tornó extraño. Los movimientos de Draco, sutiles pero inquietos, eran los de alguien que sabía perfectamente en qué problema estaba metido pero no le importaba, porque lo que le carcomía por dentro era la inexplicable razón que lo había orillado a llegar hasta ese punto.

—¿Por qué fuiste a la habitación del príncipe? ¿Potter está involucrado en esto?

Draco dejó de mirar su reflejo distorsionado en el té. Sus labios estaban resecos y algo en su expresión gritaba que no quería otro interrogatorio, pero aun así respondió:

—No fui yo quien se acercó. Fue él quien vino por mí.

Theo se sobresaltó por la respuesta. No le impresionaba que el príncipe estuviera interesado físicamente en Draco; después de todo, muchos antes de él ya lo habían estado. Lo que le sorprendía era que el rubio hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente. A pesar de todo, Draco siempre había sido una persona muy delicada para escoger a una pareja, y quizá por eso muchos decían que tenía una apariencia de idiota inalcanzable.

—Supongo que eso cierra el paso a cualquier duda —sentenció, asumiendo con naturalidad algo que en realidad Draco nunca terminó de confirmarle, pero que tampoco negó—. Si hoy se realiza el anuncio oficial, tendremos que partir lo más pronto posible a casa, para arreglar esto con tus padres. Supongo que se hará una invitación oficial a los Malfoy para sellar el pacto.

—¿Theo?

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que Blaise esté enamorado de Potter, a pesar de que dicen que no sabe amar?

La sinceridad de aquella pregunta impactó a Theo durante más segundos de los que parecían lógicos. Hurgó en la mirada de Draco intentando encontrar el por qué a esa pregunta, y qué en ella lo inquietaba, pero al no hallar nada más que una insondable motivación, resopló pesadamente y comentó:

—Es difícil saberlo. No los he visto interactuar demasiado, pero la forma en la que otros tratan a Potter es bastante peculiar. Aunque se acerquen a él, nadie lo toca. Un palmada, un saludo, un inocente golpe en su brazo. Es como si pudieran convivir con él, pero nadie tuviera derecho a tocarlo… nadie más que el príncipe. Si alguien intentara arrebatárselo, él… —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ese reino poseía el suficiente poder para sostener una guerra, y tal vez esa fuera la causa de que Harry siguiera con vida. Aquel que había matado a la familia Potter, sin duda debía saber que el príncipe heredero estaba refugiado en aquel lugar, pero todos a la redonda sabían que alzarse contra los Zabini era una tarea suicida—. Si en verdad lo que siente el príncipe es amor, entonces creo que nadie le ha enseñado cómo manejarlo. Pero si lo suyo se trata de posesión, pienso que es todavía más peligroso… porque amar es algo que se aprende con el paso del tiempo, pero el insano deseo de poseer a alguien difícilmente comprende los límites de la cordura y la razón.

—¿Estás diciéndome que el amor es lógico? —preguntó sorprendido. Había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida al lado de Theo, pero nunca habían conversado de esos temas, así que no sabía qué esperar de él.

—¿No te parece que es así? —cuestionó, con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios—. Cuando miras hacia atrás, el amor, sin importar si fue correspondido o no, parece ser lo único de lo que jamás podrás arrepentirte.

Draco no dijo nada, pero desvió su mirada hacia el cielo de aquella brillante mañana. Era uno de esos días perfectos en los que nada podría salir mal. Y aun así, no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad él no se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado, luego de su charla con el príncipe.

«—Harry Potter es mío —había susurrado Blaise sobre sus labios mientras cerraba las manos en torno a su ropa para mantenerlo cerca; tan cerca que podía oler su embriagante aroma y ver el miedo destellando en sus ojos pálidos—. Tú te volverás mi esposo y serás dueño de todo lo que hay en este reino… menos de él. No vuelvas a mirarlo ni a tocarlo. No te atrevas a intentar alejarlo de mi lado».

* * *

Al bajar de su caballo, Harry miró hacia el espeso follaje de los altos árboles, intentando descifrar cuánto tiempo faltaba antes de que el carruaje y la guardia personal de la reina hicieran su aparición. En verdad esperaba que no tardaran demasiado, porque si estaba allí sin hacer nada, su mente comenzaría a trabajar y no deseaba eso. Estaba cansado de pensar y de fantasear con cientos de escenarios donde él se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarse de lo que significaba Blaise en su vida, mientras sujetaba a Draco y lo instaba a escapar con él.

—Es ridículo —musitó, sonriendo con tristeza mientras miraba los límites de un reino que nunca había abandonado. ¿Qué habría más allá de ese bosque? De pronto, Harry se volvió a sentir un adolescente deseoso de explorar el mundo, de volver al lugar que lo había visto nacer. Deseó saber por qué razón sus padres murieron para salvarlo, la _verdadera_ razón que originó aquella famosa y fatídica guerra civil—. Solo hace falta un paso fuera de aquí…

Pero Harry no llegó a hacerlo. A la distancia, avanzando por el camino principal, un extraño borrón adquirió forma a medida que avanzaba: cuatro caballos con sus respectivos jinetes rodeaban un soberbio carruaje negro que, en una de sus esquinas, ondeaba con gracia la bandera del reino.

La reina había regresado.

Potter se apresuró a reunir su atención dispersa y sujetó las riendas del caballo para colocarlo junto a él, a un lado del camino. Un nerviosismo que siempre asociaba con la reina comenzó a recorrerlo, y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando los guardias lo descubrieron e inclinaron la cabeza al detener el carruaje. Al mirar la puertita y extender su brazo para abrirla, Harry se permitió unos segundos para morder su labio con fuerza, buscando controlar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Cuando por fin se animó a abrirla, fue un dulce aroma el que lo saludó al inclinarse en una reverencia.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Su Majestad. Esperábamos su regreso con ansias.

—Hola, Harry.

El aludido enderezó su cuerpo y miró a la reina. Sentada dentro del carruaje, estaba una bellísima mujer de piel morena y cabello oscuro ondulado que enmarcaba grácilmente las facciones perfectas de su rostro. Sus labios gruesos sonreían y sus ojos, más fríos pero igual de pálidos que los de su hijo, lo miraban con atención. Entre una de sus manos enguantas, un abanico cerrado se movía de un lado otro, en una rítmica danza que solía poner a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Harry estiró su brazo y la reina acentuó su sonrisa cuando su delicada mano fue besada. Luego, tras un instante de calma, animó a Harry a subir al carruaje y sentarse enfrente de ella.

—Llévanos al palacio —ordenó la reina con esa voz suya que no dejaba espacio para las dudas mientras recorría la cortina roja para ver a sus guardias—. No olviden el caballo de Harry.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Harry ni siquiera protestó. En cambio, se dedicó a sostener la intimidadora mirada de la reina, preguntándose si alguien era capaz de ver durante un minuto entero su precioso y seductor rostro sin terminar sonrojado. Él no era capaz, pero la reina nunca se lo había reprochado. Siempre soltaba esa risita suya tan dulce, como diciendo: «No tienes por qué avergonzarte».

—¿El hijo del señor Malfoy llegó, Harry? En el consejo de Versalles me encontré a su padre. Por supuesto, se mostró bastante interesado en la propuesta que nuestro reino le ofreció a su hijo. Era mucho más viable que otras.

—Está aquí, Majestad. El príncipe creyó conveniente que su regreso sería el momento ideal para que el señor Malfoy anunciara su decisión. —Con su abanico, ella dio unos ligeros golpecitos en su mejilla, meditando las palabras de Harry.

—Significa que su decisión está asegurada y nos beneficia. Blaise jamás haría algo así por alguien que no le interesara.

—¿Eso está bien, Majestad? —preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse. De inmediato, comprendiendo cuán inadecuadas eran sus palabras, cerró sus puños y agachó su cabeza, pero la reina no pareció ofendida. Contrario a eso, se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo con curiosidad antes de formular una respuesta.

—Draco Malfoy fue criado en una noble familia que ha ofrecido importantes y maravillosos consortes. Si hay alguna familia digna de la corona de cualquier reino, son ellos. Los Malfoy son astutos y saben cómo manejar un reinado. Además, los matrimonios concretados nunca han sido un problema para ellos. Saben vivir por encima del amor… y para alguien como Blaise, eso es lo mejor.

—Por supuesto, discúlpeme —dijo lo más rápido que pudo, agachando su rostro y suplicando que pronto llegaran al palacio, sin notar que la reina entrecerraba sus ojos por su actitud. Después de todo, ella había estado con él desde que era un niño y lo conocía tan bien como a su hijo.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Harry? —preguntó con suavidad. Potter apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose sonrojado y esperando de verdad que ese picor que sentía en sus ojos no fueran lágrimas.

—Todo está bien, Majestad. Me alegra mucho que el príncipe haya encontrado a alguien que lo podrá hacer feliz. Juntos harán un reino maravilloso que la enorgullecerá.

Hubo silencio. Entonces, queriendo comprender qué pasaba, la reina sujetó la barbilla de Harry y la alzó. El muchacho que miró se parecía bastante al niño que había llegado a su reino, pequeño, asustado y desesperado porque alguien le dijera que algún día ese dolor en su pecho menguaría y entonces él podría seguir adelante.

—¿Qué opinas de Draco Malfoy, Harry?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Potter suspiró, pero no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras. Ya se había contenido demasiado tiempo.

—Creo que es una persona apta para el reino —dijo, primero respondiendo como el guardia, pero eventualmente dejando que sus emociones fluyeran—. Su personalidad y la del príncipe se equilibran, así que Blaise no tendrá que fingir nada. Draco es arrogante y difícil, además de que se exaspera con facilidad, pero también comprende lo que otros parecen desear. No se limita a seguir, sabe cuándo debe alzar la voz y está dispuesto a sacrificarse… y yo… es una buena persona.

La reina sabía que estaban a punto de llegar al palacio, por lo que asintió y murmuró con una voz que casi podría ser tomada como triste, unas palabras que Harry nunca olvidaría.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que ser sometido a la insensibilidad de mi hijo todo este tiempo.

Instantes después llegaron a la entrada del palacio, donde la reina fue recibida con una rebosante algarabía. Digna, como solo ella sabía ser, miró a todos y asintió a cada cumplido, mostrando su satisfacción al apreciar que ninguna labor había sido descuidada en su ausencia. Sus consejeros, así como algunos miembros de la corte, la recibieron mucho antes de que subiera las escaleras principales. Harry siempre había admirado su capacidad de permanecer estoica y distante, pero al mismo tiempo logrando complacer a un pueblo que la admiraba y respetaba. Su hijo tenía muchas de las habilidades naturales de la reina, pero su juventud lo hacía más explosivo emocionalmente.

O tal vez era que, en realidad, Blaise había heredado de su padre más cosas de las que se podían ver a simple vista.

—Madre, bienvenida. —En lo alto de la escalinata, el príncipe recibió a su madre con los brazos abiertos y una de sus sonrisas más esplendorosas. Ella lo estrechó y tocó su rostro con cuidado, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de los detalles que cambiaron en su hijo durante su ausencia, y algo debió encontrar porque sonrió de lado (esa sonrisa que te decía que lo sabía todo, pero lo divulgaría hasta el momento preciso) y dijo:

—Es increíble la manera en la que todo cambia cuando la persona precisa abre tus ojos.

Blaise permaneció en silencio, pasmado, pero a la reina no le importó. Continuó paseando su mirada hasta que detectó, unos metros más allá, la presencia de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, quienes de inmediato mostraron su respeto al hacer una reverencia. Antes de acercarse, la reina giró su rostro para ver a Harry, como si quisiera comprobar algo; como si estuviera disfrutando más que nunca su llegada.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Nott —saludó la reina con un ademán, que de inmediato fue correspondido por Draco—. Su padre, Lucius, no dejó de hablarme de sus virtudes. Espero que sus maravillosas palabras no sean en vano. Sentir vergüenza y decepción de un hijo no es algo agradable.

Draco resistió el impulso de levantar su ceja. La reina no tenía ni media hora de haber llegado y ya estaba calibrándolo. Por fin entendía por qué todos hablan de ella como si se tratara de alguien muy especial: porque lo era. La razón de que el reino prosperara con tanta fortaleza, sin duda alguna, se debía a ella.

—Le prometo estar a la altura —afirmó. La reina simplemente le devolvió la mirada, para luego anunciar que descansaría en su alcoba hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—Harry, por favor, acompáñame —pidió ella, sujetándose de su brazo cuando el aludido se puso a su altura—. Estaré esperando ansiosa su decisión, señor Malfoy.

Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas no girar su rostro para mirar las expresiones de Draco y Blaise. En cambio, se concentró en el silencio que los rodeaba a cada paso que daban, preguntándose por qué la reina había preferido que fuera él quien lo acompañara y no Blaise. Aun así, no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando ella lo invitó a pasar a su habitación, acompañando por sus dos mucamas personales. Una se dedicó a prepararle un baño mientras la otra la ayudaba a cambiarse mientras Harry, respetando en todo momento la privacidad de la reina, aguardó pacientemente. Ella salió vestida con una túnica preciosa que solo aumentaba su belleza y lo miró con el cariño que se le tiene a las personas con las que se ha convivido demasiado tiempo.

—Sabes, Harry —dijo ella, sentándose frente a un tocador, dejando caer su cabello para cepillarlo con suavidad, pero observando sus movimientos a través del reflejo del espejo—, cuando conocí a mi esposo, ya había pasado por una interminable serie de desórdenes con muchos hombres. El amor siempre ha sido algo extraño y distante para mí, así que durante todo este tiempo creí que para Blaise era igual. Su padre siempre me dijo que estaba equivocada; que Blaise solo tenía el corazón distante, pero era capaz de amar. En verdad lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas… aún lo sigo deseando, porque la soledad de no amar a nadie es difícil de sostener.

—Majestad…

—Pero para Charles fue aún más difícil —continuó, mirando el retrato del rey fallecido hacia tanto tiempo atrás—. Amar a alguien que nunca podría amarte… —Ella sonrió y giró su rostro para poder ver bien a Harry—. Solo quiero que recuerdes, sin importar lo que suceda, la promesa que te hiciste.

—¿La… promesa?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Nunca más permitir que alguien te arrebate a quien amas.

Harry fue expulsado de la habitación de la reina pocos minutos después. Confundido por sus palabras, anduvo un rato en silencio hasta que decidió caminar hacia la torre en la que siempre veía las estrellas. Era ridículo, se dijo, a esas horas del día era absurdo estar allí. Aun así, siguió avanzando y realmente esperaba refugiarse allí por el resto de su vida sino fuera porque Draco apareció en su camino. Ridículamente, y a pesar de ser consciente de que había sido visto, giró, intentando desaparecer de su lado lo más pronto posible. No estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción si veía al rubio a pocos centímetros de distancia; no sabía si lo golpearía, lloraría o simplemente lo miraría como un imbécil hasta que desapareciera.

—¡Potter!

Pero Draco, al parecer, tenía la intención de complicarle la vida.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, detente!

No lo hizo. De hecho, apresuró sus pasos, pero fue inútil: de alguna manera, Draco logró alcanzarlo y sujetarlo por el brazo, para luego recargarlo en la pared hasta acorralarlo. Harry sabía que eso no era _normal_ y que debía hacer algo, pero su mente dejó de funcionar desde el momento en el que esos furiosos ojos grises lo miraron, culpándolo de todos los males creados por el ser humano. ¿Acaso Harry quería dejarse atrapar, a pesar de todo? Por supuesto. Era mucho más fuerte que el rubio; de hecho, bastaría un empujón y golpe ligero en su abdomen para alejarlo de su lado, pero…

—¿Podría soltarme, señor Malfoy? —dijo, demasiado cansado para eso: para luchar, para enojarse, para simplemente dejarse llevar. Su corazón, claro, no dejaba de acelerarse cada vez que esos ojos grises lo examinaban, pero lo cierto era que Draco pronto se convertiría en la pareja del príncipe y eso nada lo evitaría. Y tal vez Harry nunca había sentido eso con otra persona, ni siquiera con Blaise, pero no era tan idiota. Definitivamente entendía cuando esperaba por una causa perdida.

—¿No huirás? —preguntó Draco, todavía muy cerca de él. Harry negó con la cabeza, y algo en sus hombros caídos y en su expresión cansada debieron convencer al rubio, pues lentamente lo soltó, liberando sus manos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que Harry recuperara su espacio personal y solo hasta ese momento notó que si hubiera querido, Potter habría podido golpearlo con la empuñadura de su espada.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque deseaba ser detenido.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? —preguntó Harry.

Durante un instante, la parte de Draco que era temerosa, pensó en mandarlo todo a la mierda. Pensó en esa vida llena de poder y placer que Blaise podía ofrecerle y cuán fácil sería quedarse a su lado; sería una vida placentera, pero que no tendría constelaciones, ni noches de brillantes estrellas ni preciosos ojos verdes. Tal vez tendría bajo su mando a quien quisiera, pero no habría sonrisas torpes, ni sonrojos ridículos, ni chistes malos, ni contactos que harían hervir su sangre. Si Draco elegía a Blaise, Harry se alejaría para siempre.

—Te odio tanto, Potter. No puedo estar cerca de Blaise, porque lo único que hago es pensar en ti.

Entonces lo besó.

Durante un largo instante, Harry se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer. Draco había sujetado su barbilla, inclinándose hacia él. Aunque era obvio lo que quería, Potter no pudo comprenderlo hasta que sintió los fríos labios posarse en su boca ligeramente abierta, robándole el aliento. Lo sintió temblar, como si tocarlo fuera lo más estúpido y arriesgado que hubiera hecho en su vida, pero no se arrepentía, porque lo besaba con fiereza y desesperación. Cuando por fin pudo corresponderle, Harry ya lo había rodeado con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él. Y al separar sus labios para recibirlo, entendió que el rubio estaba tan asustado y dolido como él, porque lo único que había hecho durante todos esos días había sido desear ese apasionado beso, sin importar si su destino (el ambos) estuviera atado a Blaise.

Estremeciéndose, Harry se dejó llevar. Se aferró a ese beso como alguna vez se había aferrado a la vida, y dio todo de sí para no tener que arrepentirse de nada. Sabía que tras ese momento, no podría ser capaz de ver a Draco y a Blaise a la cara, así que lo aprovecharía antes de que tuviera que marcharse. Por eso lamió, gimió y acarició todo cuando estuvo a su alcance, grabando cada detalle de su cuerpo que Draco le ofreció. Y sí, tal vez se trataba de un beso inadecuado, con la persona equivocada, pero malditos fuesen todos en ese palacio, lo disfrutaría. Sabía que algún día necesitaría ese recuerdo como un consuelo en sus noches estrelladas.

Quizá por eso, cuando por fin se separó, agitado, sonrojado y con los labios hinchados, Harry no pudo hacer nada más que recargar su frente en el pecho de Draco, intentando recuperar el aliento al murmurar:

—Yo también te odio.

Un distante jadeo ahogado interrumpió la nueva réplica de Draco. Por instinto, Harry intentó empujar al otro para separarlo, pero sus fuerzas mermaron cuando descubrió que a pocos metros de distancia, Blaise estaba de pie, mirándolos fijamente. Permanecía quieto, con los hombros caídos y una expresión dolida reflejada en sus ojos, que el príncipe no parecía haber comprendido. Harry abrió la boca para balbucear algo, pero Blaise no se inmutó ante ello. En cambio, se limitó a tallarse los ojos para luego mirar sus manos con expresión confundida. Potter sintió que el alma se caía a sus pies cuando el príncipe miró hacia el techo, como si estuviera buscando algo. Luego, volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro mojado y por fin entendió que estaba llorando; que aquello que estaba empapando sus mejillas y nublaba su visión eran lágrimas ocasionadas por algo que Harry había roto en su interior. Una pena tan dolorosa que parecía querer matarlo.

—Alteza… —Incrédulo, Harry miró a la persona, que nunca antes había visto llorar, desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron y estuvo a punto de correr a su lado cuando el brazo de Draco lo detuvo. Al buscar una explicación, el rubio se limitó a señalar con la mirada, más allá de Blaise, y fue cuando Harry descubrió que la reina se acercaba hacia su hijo. Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron detrás de él, la reina simplemente levantó sus brazos: con el izquierdo, rodeó el cuerpo del príncipe para atraerlo hacia ella, mientras que su mano izquierda se encargaba de cubrirle los ojos, permitiéndole continuar llorando, pero impidiéndole ver a Harry.

—Madre —sollozó el príncipe, y por la forma en la que su voz intentaba conservar su dignidad, parecía furioso—, Harry es _mío._ Dijo que se quedaría conmigo.

—Ya basta, Blaise, es suficiente —ordenó la reina con una inesperada compasión bañando cada una de sus palabras—. Harry no te pertenece.

—¡No es de él!

Ella sonrió, trémula.

—Tienes razón, tampoco le pertenece a Draco. Es una decisión de Harry, y él no te ha escogido a ti.

—¡Siempre lo ha hecho! ¡Siempre he sido yo!

—Hasta hoy. —La reina miró a Harry, y a su expresión angustiada y culpable, y suspiró—: Blaise, ¿sabes qué es eso que sientes? Eso, hijo mío, es un corazón roto a causa de un amor no correspondido. Ahora puedes comprender a todas personas que heriste. Es insoportable, ¿no? Pero seguirá rompiéndose aún más si te aferras a Harry.

»Si te pertenece, si haces todo lo posible por quedártelo… solo se harán infelices el uno al otro. Y no quieres que Harry vuelva a llorar por ti, ¿verdad? Nunca te ha gustado que Harry llore. Odias verlo infeliz, porque todo este tiempo lo has amado, aunque tal vez nunca lo hayas comprendido. Sabes, si el amor no es expresado correctamente, puede perderse. Y eso es lo que te ha pasado; perdiste a Harry por tu egoísmo.

La reina permaneció en silencio durante un momento que pareció volverse eterno. Al final, cuando por fin pudo hallar las palabras necesarias para sacarlos de esa extraña situación, su voz sonó firme y clara.

—Harry, ve a tu habitación. El almuerzo empezará dentro de poco, así que me gustaría escuchar una decisión de tu padre. Además, claro, de la del señor Malfoy.

Potter no protestó. Soltándose de Draco y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, corrió hacia su habitación, donde se refugió intentando comprender qué había ocurrido. Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse y sentarse, porque era imposible negar que quería a Draco, que ese beso había removido emociones que había creído muertas, pero que al mismo tiempo había lastimado a la persona que más lo había ayudado a sobrevivir. Sin embargo, la reina había dicho que esperaba una decisión de su parte, y ahora por fin entendía a qué se refería: Harry podía seguir allí y escoger a Blaise, independientemente de la decisión de Draco. También podía escoger a Draco, inclusive si no sabía qué significaba Harry para él. Pero existía una tercera opción y él…

—Señor Potter, el almuerzo estará listo en veinte minutos.

Y como esas palabras fueran el detonante principal, Harry tomó una decisión.

* * *

El almuerzo se llenó de una risible formalidad. Cuando Harry entró al salón principal, Blaise estaba sentado a un lado de su madre, aún con los ojos hinchados, pero sin prestarle atención a nada. No sonreía, y todo en su lenguaje corporal gritaba que prefería estar en cualquier lado menos allí. Por su parte, la reina intercambiaba palabras con uno de sus consejeros, el padre de Ernie, en una conversación que parecía ser demasiado interesante. Harry vio a Draco y a Theo sumergidos en una guerra de miradas mientras Astoria, al verlo llegar, sonrió con ternura; indudablemente, lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo, ya había sido esparcido en forma de rumores entre todos los invitados de esa mesa.

Al sentarse entre Hermione y Astoria, Harry descubrió que Blaise evitaba todo tipo de contacto con él, lo cual le hizo desear desesperadamente que todo concluyera. Sin embargo, el almuerzo transcurrió tan lento, que estuvo a punto de soltar una risa histérica ante aquel ridículo espectáculo. Nunca había sentido tanta tensión como en ese momento.

—Harry —Fue la reina quien tomó la palabra, después de que los platos se retiraron. Ella deslizó su dedo alrededor de la copa que estaba frente a ella y murmuró—: ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

Él asintió con decisión y miró a Blaise, aunque este nunca lo observó. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora solo quedaba continuar hacia adelante.

—Ustedes han sido mi familia y estoy muy agradecido. Nunca podré compensar todo lo que han hecho y han arriesgado por mí. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento en el que tengo que buscar el camino por mi propia cuenta. —Silencio. Una profunda respiración. Luego—: Regreso al lugar donde murieron mis padres. Necesito respuestas. Si es posible, partiré hoy mismo.

El príncipe por fin lo miró. En sus ojos, Harry no halló nada más que tristeza, decepción, resentimiento y un leve rastro de sorpresa a causa de su noticia, así que terminó preguntándose si algún día volvería a ver su sonrisa.

—Sabía que llegaría este momento —dijo la reina, entrelazando sus manos—. Por supuesto, nosotros respetamos tu decisión y la apoyamos. Aunque estaremos esperando por tu regreso.

—Gracias —musitó.

—¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué me dice usted? ¿Ha pensado en la propuesta de mi hijo?

Debajo de la mesa, Harry apretó sus puños. Si Draco aceptaba, no se creía tan fuerte para regresar a ese palacio y verlo junto a Blaise. Pero si lo rechazaba, ¿qué haría él?

—Lo he pensado, y estoy muy agradecido por tan grandiosa propuesta. Pero, Majestad, he decidido rechazarla.

Harry perdió el aliento, intentando no girar su rostro hacia Draco. Intentando no emocionarse porque debía respetar el dolor que eso le ocasionaba a otros.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—El príncipe Blaise y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas en común y sería inadecuado estar juntos.

—Sabe lo que eso significa, señor Malfoy. ¿Verdad?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

No hubo palabras que explicaran ese último diálogo, pero cuando Harry quiso averiguarlo, Blaise se incorporó, asintió en dirección a Draco y se marchó del salón. Aunque Astoria y Hermione intentaron detenerlo, Harry lo siguió solo para encontrarse con la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Tocó varias veces y llamó el nombre de Blaise muchas otras, pero el príncipe nunca respondió. Tras media hora, Harry terminó murmurando las palabras que hubiera querido decirle de frente y no a una inmensa puerta de madera.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo. Él no te odia —contestó una voz. Astoria, a mitad del pasillo, se veía tan guapa que Harry deseó haberse enamorado de ella. Al menos, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles—. Ahora mismo está muy dolido, y tal vez no recuerde lo mucho que te quiere, pero te aseguro que jamás te odiaría.

—La reina dice que le rompí el corazón.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó ella con la ceja levantada, en una expresión que le recordaba muchísimo a Draco.

—¿No lo es? —respondió a cambio. Astoria rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No es malo. Solo duele mucho.

—No quería lastimarlo.

—Tampoco él a ti y aun así lo hizo.

—¿Intentas animarme?

—Claro que no, mereces sufrir también —dijo, riéndose—. Pero quiero agradecerte. Ahora Blaise sabe que en realidad sí puede amar a las personas, aunque tiene que aprender cómo hacerlo.

—No quería que lo averiguara así.

—¿Y de qué otra forma hubiera podido hacerlo? No reconoció el amor cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Eres horrible.

— _Somos_ horribles, Harry.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry enlistó su caballo. Hermione le había ayudado a preparar su viaje, indicándole en qué lugares podría detenerse y descansar, así como también con qué personas sería capaz de encontrar ayuda. Por supuesto, no sería fácil, y nada garantizaba que regresara con vida, pero él necesitaba hacerlo. No podía seguir escondiéndose de su pasado.

—Te vas.

La burlona voz detuvo sus movimientos, pero aceleró sus latidos. En la entrada del establo, un joven hombre rubio, de mirada arrogante y sonrisa sarcástica, parecía estar decidiendo qué hacer. Harry pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea arrojarse a sus brazos, pero la desechó ante lo cursi que le parecía. Además, no quería que eso fuera una despedida.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

Harry ajustó la rienda de caballo y suspiró. Giró y caminó hacia Draco, deteniéndose a poca distancia para apreciar lo guapo que era y la manera en la que nada en él sugería que estuviera al alcance de cualquiera. Sin embargo, Draco lo había buscado, estaba allí y parecía querer besarlo, así que eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

—Es lo único que puedo decir en este momento —respondió al fin—. Siento mucho si de alguna manera arruiné tu compromiso con el príncipe.

—Fue mi elección, Potter, no te creas tan especial. Blaise Zabini es un dolor de cabeza mimado… no podría estar nunca con alguien como él.

—¿Quizá porque tú eres igual? —dijo riéndose. Maravillándose de que con Draco, pudiera reír inclusive en un momento como ese.

—No nos compares. Él y yo no tenemos punto de comparación… y por eso me escogiste.

Harry entornó sus ojos.

—Claro.

Draco caminó hacia el caballo y deslizó su mano con cuidado. Intentó recordar la primera vez que había visto a Harry y a esos ojos verdes que de alguna manera habían conseguido meterse bajo su piel. En verdad era un estúpido. ¿Acaso se habían enamorado a primera vista?

—Potter…

—¿Sí?

—Theo y yo partiremos mañana; regresamos a casa, más al norte. Allí... podrás encontrar un refugio si algún día llegaras a necesitarlo. —Draco, sin mirarlo, sintió cómo Harry se acercaba a él y lo rodeaba en un desesperado abrazo. Inclinó su cabeza y buscó sus labios hasta que pronto se encontraron en otro beso apasionado, que les decía que sin importar cuán doloroso fuera todo a partir de ese momento, habían hecho lo correcto.

—Te quiero.

Harry logró mover a Draco para conseguir que sus rostros se encontraran. Y solo cuando acarició sus mejillas, besó cada parte de su cara y se inclinó prometiéndole que algún día regresaría a su lado porque le amaba con locura, fue cuando consiguió liberar la carga que tenía en su corazón y llenarse de fuerzas para partir.

 _Algún día…_

 _Algún día Harry y Draco se encontrarían nuevamente._

 _Algún día el corazón de Blaise sanaría y descubriría que el amor podía ser maravilloso._

 _Algún día Harry vengaría la muerte de su familia._

 _Algún día… llegaría el ansiado felices para siempre._

Pero mientras tanto, Harry empuñaría su espada y correría en busca de su destino.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Algún tiempo después…_

Harry, tembloroso, se apoyó en la puerta de la cabaña. Lo había conseguido. Por fin había llegado. Sin embargo, era peligroso y no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto encontrarse en ese momento con Draco. Quizá por eso, cuando abrió la puerta y encontró un sobre sellado, sus ojos se nublaron por lágrimas al leer la escueta misiva de Theo.

«Draco aceptó. Está con él, con Riddle… el hombre que mató a tu familia».

* * *

 _Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, un solitario y atractivo príncipe que tenía el corazón roto. Todos en el reino buscaron la manera de hacer sonreír una vez más a su amado príncipe, sin poder conseguirlo. Algunos decían que nadie podría lograrlo, porque el verdadero amor no puede ser remplazado._

 _Por aquellos tiempos, una terrible persecución estalló; buscaban matar a un hombre que había jurado vengar a su familia asesinada. Al enterarse de eso, el príncipe deseó intervenir para salvar la vida de aquel hombre, aunque nadie comprendiera sus razones. Lo deseó con tanta fuerza que un día finalmente encontró el modo de hacerlo._

 _El hombre, que era el sobreviviente de un reino sin nombre, le suplicó al príncipe su ayuda: deseaba reunirse con su amado una última vez._

 _El príncipe aceptó ayudarlo, sin saber que de esa manera, su corazón se iría sanado… sin saber que por comenzar ese camino, su corazón sería arrebatado por la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír con sinceridad._

 _Porque sería su decisión de volver amar a alguien, la que lograría que el hombre de ojos verdes y su pareja se encontraran una vez más… para así poderse amar por toda la eternidad._

 _Había una vez, por favor, no te dejes engañar, un príncipe solitario que creyó que nunca sería capaz de amar, hasta que un hombre le rompió el corazón._

 _Pero un corazón roto no es algo malo. Si alguien puede romperte el corazón, significa que eres capaz de sentir, porque no hay nada más triste en este mundo que un corazón incapaz de emocionarse._

 _Un corazón roto, afirma el príncipe más querido, tal vez podría enseñarte a amar de verdad._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Autora, en su búnker, al habla:**

Lo sé. ME ODIAN en este momento. Me odian como nunca antes por dejar este final abierto. JAJAJA. ¡Lo siento! Pero aunque pensé muchísimas veces en este final, y traté de llegar a un buen puerto con él, simplemente no pude dejar de hacerlo de esta manera. Creo que esta historia podría darla como el final de un principio y adoré escribirla. Ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier maldición, pero no olviden que estamos en la última época del año y deben darme buenos deseos xDDD. Y bueno, ya saben que os quiero.

Hablando en serio, y pese al horrendo final que les he traído, quiero agradecerles. Esta es una historia que planteé por mis tres años en el fandom, y en serio es maravilloso saber que tantas personas están, continúan, y llegan aquí, apoyándome en cada locura. Esta historia ha tenido tantísimo ánimo, que hasta me dan ganas de ponerme a llorar de la emoción. Ustedes son maravillosos, siempre lo han sido, y quiero ofrecerles mi más sincero agradecimiento por todo el tiempo que se han dando conmigo. TTwTT Son tan dulces. ¡Estamos casi a los 100 reviews en solo cinco capítulos! O.O ¡Ustedes son extraordinarios! ¡GRACIAS!

 **Guest** ; largo y con un final traumatizante, jajajajajaja xD. ¡Saludos!

 **Sinder;** ¡Gracias! Aquí el último capítulo, jejeje. ¡Gracias!

 **Musshi** ; jajajaajajaja, aunque no lo creas, Blaise también puede ser una buena persona. Más o menos. XD ¡Aquí estamos! El mes pasado fue algo lento para la inspiración, pero las energías se han renovado. ¡Abrazos!

 **Lizbethshawol;** ese Blaise espantó a muchos, pero en realidad, si lo pensamos un poco, se trata de una persona que no sabía exactamente cómo amar, así que no sabría qué hacer cuando alguien a quien quería de pronto se alejaba de su lado. Sobre Draco y Harry y el lemon… en realidad, debo decir que esta historia nunca pensé que contuviera lemon, jajajajajaja xD. ¡Perdón! De hecho, en las advertencias no está lemon, sino "lime" y se debía a las escenas de Blaise más que de otra cosa. Pero estoy tratando de escribir un lemon decente para una historia que espero disfrutes pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, cielo!

 **¡Muchas gracias a** **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, LangStarku, sinideas, Kuroneko1490, DarkPotterMalfoy, Izlandi, coptesita, Acantha-27, Sayukira, Paulinafujoshi, The darkness princess, xonyaa11, Lizbethshawol, StrawberryBlack, chiquita05, nacel, FanFiker-FanFinal, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Sinder, Deardeay, dragon de mala fe, Guest** **por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado!**

Gracias una vez más por todo. Ya saben que espero ansiosa desear volvérmelos a encontrar. Me gustaría decirles que hay más para esta historia, pero por ahora este diciembre lo saturé de mucho fanfiction y empezaré a entrar en pánico porque se acercan las fechas límites. ¿Después de esto? Tampoco puedo asegurarles nada. Estoy trabajando en un longfic Drarry que, si todo sale bien, comenzaré a publicar el año próximo. :3

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL ÁNIMO Y EL APOYO! ¡HEMOS CONCLUIDO OTRO PROYECTO! ¡Y SI DECIDEN ACOMPAÑARME EN OTROS, ESPERO QUE TERMINEMOS JUNTOS MUCHOS MÁS! ¡HASTA ENTONCES...!

 **¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!**


End file.
